Last Night's Thoughts
by Munchkin.x
Summary: Ashley is a quite girl whose been hurt tremendously in the past, and wears those scars. She's then forced to work for the WWE, amongst people she hates who caused that hurt. Will she be able to forgive, or will she continue to wear her scars?
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY.

Please read! (:

Other than Alex Riley and Randy Orton, i'll have most of the people i like in here like, The Miz, Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger, Evan Bourne, Ted Dibiase and Layla.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Janice?" A tall girl said as she walked into her bosses studio on a sunny Wednesday California morning.

"Yes, Ashley i did. I've got very good news for you" Janice exclaimed.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Ashley asked. Ashley was a 22 year old girl who worked as a professional make up artist for MAC. She was originally from New York but moved to California after she had a fall out with her twin sister. Ashley was a quite girl who didn't let many people in. She had become a very closed off person after a fight she had with her sister.

"I've got you a job with the WWE" Janice exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"WHAT? NO!" Ashley shouted back.

"What do you mean no? This will be amazing for you" Janice retaliated, shocked at Ashley's reaction.

"Um, no it won't. I hate, and i mean hate the WWE with a passion" Ashley said sternly crossing her arms in a defensive stance.

"Oh i didn't know that, sorry" Janice said with a concerned look on her face because she knew what she had to tell Ashley next she wouldn't like.

"Good, well now you do. So no WWE for me, thanks" Ashley smiled about to walk out of the studio.

"Um Ashley, it's not that easy... I'm afraid you have to" Janice said reluctantly.

"What, no i don't" Ashley exclaimed.

"Yes, you do. I already signed a contract with the WWE tying you with them for a year" Janice cringed seeing Ashley's reaction.

"WHAT? You sign a contract with them before even asking me first" Ashley yelled out flailing her arms around.

"I'm sorry Ashley. I thought this would be an amazing opportunity for you. Your the best girl i have here, and there's no one else i would of wanted to provide them with" Janice explained.

"Do i have to do this?" Ashley explained.

"I'm so sorry but you do. It'll be amazing for you. You'll travel AND you'll make more money with them then you will here" Janice said trying to convince Ashley.

"What do you gain from me going though?" Ashley sighed.

"Well Vince pays me as well for basically providing him with the best make up artist i have" Janice smiled trying to suck up to Ashley who wouldn't have any of it.

"This is a joke" Ashley sighed.

"You leave on Saturday to meet them in Chicago by the way" Janice added.

"How great" Ashley said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Working for the WWE was the last thing she wanted to do. Her hate for the WWE was purely personal and wasn't based on any of the usual reasons that people hated the WWE.

* * *

Ashley went home to her apartment after she got the news that she had to fly off to Chicago. She had to call her mother to tell her what was going on because she knew that what was going to happen would be a huge deal to her.

"Hey mum, it's Ashley" Ashley said on the phone to her mother Brooke.

_"Hey sweetie. How are you?" Brooke said._

"Not so good. I've got bad news... I went to see my boss this morning because she needed to see me, and she told me that i had to go work for..." Ashley began to explain until she felt the need to stop, feeling her eyes filling with tears and a croak in her throat.

_"Work for who? Is everything alright?" Brooke asked in a concerned tone. _

"For the WWE" Ashley sighed, a tear rolling down her face.

_"Oh no honey, i... i don't know what to say. Do you have to?" Brooke asked. She knew her daughter would hate having to do this._

"Yep. Janice signed the contracts for me before even asking" Ashley explained.

_"Ugh. I guess she didn't know everything that's happened" Broke sighed. _

"Of course she doesn't. Mum i don't know what I'm going to do... I won't be able to handle this. I won't know anyone there and i'll just hate everyone there as well" Ashley exclaimed.

_"Ashley don't say that. You don't have a reason to hate all of them" Brooke sighed._

"Yes i do. They're all the fucking same. The girls and the guys, the same! I want nothing to do with them. I'l work there but that's it. I refuse to speak to any of them mum, seriously" Ashley said sternly.

_"They're not the same Ashley. Just go there with an open mind and just be happy. If you don't want to do it for me, do it for the families sake" Brooke pleaded with her daughter._

"Whatever you say mum. Listen I'm going to go start sorting everything out for the move. I'll call you later" Ashley sighed hanging up on her mother. She was in no mood to speak to anyone. She knew her mothers advice was pointless to her. She couldn't see herself enjoying being there for a minute, and she wasn't going to try.

* * *

Saturday had come sooner than Ashley had hoped. She was sitting on the plane next to the window looking out and contemplating what was ahead of her. She knew there were going to be people there that she didn't want to see, but would have to seeing as though she would now be working with them. She couldn't help but think about her sister at that time. She hadn't spoken to her for three years. Ashley was always the twin that never felt good enough for anything, she always felt like her sister got the better of everything.

She had no clue what was ahead of her, but dreaded every moment of it. She hated people that she wasn't close with, and always kept to herself, so having to work among so many people was something Ashley wasn't looking forward to at all.

* * *

"We're looking forward to having you Ashley. Janice spoke highly of you" Mr Mcmahon exclaimed walking around the arena Ashley. He was welcoming her to the company and running over things that she had to know.

"Well i'll do my job well" Ashley sighed. All she planned on doing was working, she didn't want to have to socialize with anyone there.

"That's all i ask of you. Now would you like to share a room with some of the divas or would you like to have a room for yourself as we travel" Vince asked as they walked around the arena passing wardrobe.

"A room for myself for sure. Thank you" Ashley exclaimed. She didn't want to share a room with anyone. She liked having time to herself, and knew that after a days work she would love to be able to go back to her own room, alone.

"Okay great, so that's about it. I'll just have someone bring you a hotel room card, so just wait here and they'll be back here with one in a few minutes" Vince explained pointing to a chair so Ashley could have a seat and wait. As she was sitting there she couldn't help but notice all the superstars and divas walking around, and it made her feel sick. She couldn't picture herself getting along with any of them, so she just knew that this was going to be a long year.

"That's for you I believe" A tall man said handing Ashley a folder of things.

"Thank you. What do i do now?" Ashley giggled, unsure of where she had to go next.

"Just go to that room there, and you'll have time to set up your area for Monday's show" The man said pointing to a room not to far away from where they were. Ashley nodded and picked up her make up case and began to walk to the room.

Ashley walked through the arena not looking at anyone. She was in a arena full of people, but hadn't felt so alone in a long time. As she walked through the arena, she felt her heart sink and her legs tremble beneath her. She noticed the two people she feared most to see, her twin sister Eve Torres and her ex boyfriend Ted Dibiase. She wanted to turn around before they noticed her but before she knew it they both made eye contact with her, so Ashley quickly ran into the first room to her right and slammed the door behind her, leaning against it sliding down to the floor.

Ashley cried so hard, all her emotions just fled back to her like a tone of bricks falling on her as she thought of what happened three years ago.

_**"This just feels so right" Ted said kissing a girl.**_

_**"I know. I should feel bad, but i don't" The girl replied kissing Ted back, her back facing the bedroom door at Ted's house.**_

_**"This has been going on long enough... We should tell Ashley. We just have to" Ted sighed.**_

_**"Oh Teddy, look what i brought you" Ashley exclaimed barging into the room holding up a bag of chinese take away, seeing her boyfriend Ted kissing another girl. Ashley felt her eyes fill with tears, and her knees buckle beneath her as the girl who was kissing Ted turned around in shock. Ashley saw who it was and ran out of the room. It was her twin sister Eve.**_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_NEW STORY!_

The bolded part is a flashback.

Please let me know what you think. REVIEW.

I want to know if it's rubbish or not so i should know if i'll continue writing.

If i don't get many reviews i'll assume it is.

So please review!

xD


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley sat in the room leaning against the door, her knees tucked in and her head resting on them, crying. She didn't want to go back out. She felt like if she did, she would want to walk over and slap the two of them right across the face and run away.

"Are you alright?" A tall guy with blonde spiky hair asked, noticing Ashley on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Ashley exclaimed lifting her head up and realizing it was a locker room she ran into.

"No, no it's fine, what's the...?" The guy asked just before Ashley stood up and ran back out of the room. He was confused with what just happened. He'd never seen the girl before, and didn't know why she was crying. He tried to run after her but stopped when he reached the door, thinking it would be better if he didn't maybe.

"Who was that, Jake?" A tall guy by the name of Kevin Kiley known to the WWE as Alex Riley asked noticing the girl run out of the locker room.

"I don't know. She just barged into my room crying and before i could find out what was wrong she ran out" Jake Hager explained, known to the WWE as Jack Swagger.

"That's strange. Hopefully she's alright" Kevin exclaimed.

"Wait there she is" Jake said pointing to a girl stood against a wall staring at Eve and Ted.

"Let's go then" Kevin said patting Jake on the back as they began to make their way over to Ashley until they saw Eve and Ted approaching her first, so they stopped.

_"I HATE YOU TWO"_ Jake and Kevin heard Ashley exclaim at Eve and Ted and then run off into the make up room. This just made them all the more confused so they walked over to Eve and Ted.

"What just happened there?" Kevin asked Ted noticing him and Eve look at each other strangely.

"Nothing, just some random girl screaming at us" Eve said on behalf of the two and they walked off.

"Do you buy that?" Jake laughed looking at Kevin.

"Nope. Should we go speak to her?" Kevin suggested looking towards the closed door of the make up room.

"Maybe we should get a girl to speak to her?" Jake said looking around and noticing Layla talking to Matt, known as Evan Bourne. So Jake and Kevin walked over to Layla to see if she could maybe talk to Ashley.

"Hey Lay el" Kevin laughed looking at her cheekishly. The guys all loved Layla, she got along with everyone, and everyone loved her.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want something, what is it?" Layla laughed. She knew the guys too well.

"There's a girl in that room whose about to have a break down. She's crying her eyes out and we need you to go talk to her? I think she's new or something because none of us have seen here before" Jake explained pointing to the make up room.

"Oh i think your talking about the new make up girl Ashley, i saw Vince talking to her before and he told me about us getting her in" Layla said.

"Yeah maybe that's her than. So can you talk to her?" Kevin asked Layla.

"Of course. I hate seeing people upset" Layla exclaimed before she walked off to go see if Ashley was alright.

* * *

"Sorry to intrude sweetie, but i couldn't help but notice you run in here crying" Layla said. She knew she didn't but she said she did because the guys told her.

"Please leave" Ashley hardly got out over her crying.

"It's not good that your alone and crying. What's the matter?" Layla asked nicely. She felt bad for Ashley, unsure of why she was so distraught.

"LEAVE?" Ashley exclaimed. She didn't care that anyone was there wanting to comfort her, she wasn't interested.

"If your sure. My names Layla by the way so if you need to talk just ask around for me, okay?" Layla said carefully before she walked out of the room, upset that she got no where with Ashley.

"So? Is she alright?" Matt asked standing outside the door with Jake and Kevin.

"No, not at all. She wouldn't talk with me either" Layla sighed and the guys just thought they'd have to leave it for now, knowing they couldn't do much at the moment.

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Ted asked Eve as they got back to their hotel room, they hadn't gotten a moment alone until then to talk about Ashley.

"I have no idea, Ted. Did you see the way she looked at me?" Eve said, her eyes filling with tears. She hated the fact that her sister hated her so much, but she understood why she did.

"Yeah i did hun. She didn't seem too pleased with either of us to be honest. Do we tell people what happened or not?" Ted asked.

"NO TED! People will think we're rotten scum for one, and i doubt Ashley will want people to know either" Eve exclaimed taking off her jacket and draping it over the chair in the hotel room.

"Yeah i guess you're right. I can't believe she's here" Ted said shaking his head in shock.

"Me too. I don't know whether to talk to her or not" Eve sighed. She missed her twin sister, but didn't know what to do.

"I think we should just wait till she talks to us. We can't force her into anything that she clearly doesn't want to do" Ted explained and Eve agreed

"Your right. Let's not tell anyone we know her either. Okay?" Eve suggested and Ted nodded in agreement.

* * *

Monday had come sooner then Ashley could have hopped. She spent all her time locked in her hotel room not wanting to see anyone, especially Ted and her twin sister Eve. Seeing them was more difficult than she had expected, it really made her break down. Ashley knew however that she had to work that day so she had to summon all her strength to get through it.

Ashley stood in the make up room, waiting for her first person to come. She had everything prepared and she just wanted to get through it all as soon as possible.

"Hi. Are you new here?" Maryse asked walking into the room.

"Yep" Ashley sighed rolling her eyes pointing for the girl to sit in the chair.

"I'm Maryse. It's nice to meet you. Love it when we have new people here" Maryse smiled looking up at Ashley from her stool. Ashley didn't respond but just took her equipment in her hand.

"So... Are you happy to be working here?" Maryse asked trying to start up a conversion with Ashley. She thought that Ashley was just really shy and didn't know what to say.

"No" Ashley exclaimed before she put the foundation brush against Maryse's face. Maryse just glared up and Ashley and pulled a weird face, Ashley noticing.

"Not everyone has to love you guys, okay?" Ashley said turning back to the make up to pick up what she needed next. Maryse wanted to say something back but she knew she shouldn't so she just got up quickly and walked out of the room. She had spoken to Layla the day before and Layla mentioned something about Ashley so Maryse didn't think that Ashley was in any mood.

Ashley turned back around and noticed the empty chair and sighed. She realized Maryse had left but didn't really care. A few minutes later Nikki Bella walked into the room.

"Um Maryse just told me you were upset or something. I don't really want to have to deal with you being a bitch right now, so is it okay if you don't do my make up?" Nikki said with an attitude causing Ashley to role her eyes.

"I'd be more than happy if i didn't have to, thanks" Ashley said taking a seat in the make up stool.

"Sweet. See you later... bitch" Nikki mumbled under her breathe turning away and walking off. Ashley just sat there and felt a tear role down her face.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked walking past the room, where he saw Ashley sitting there crying.

"I'm fine, can't you tell" Ashley said sarcastically.

"No your not. Your crying, again. Please talk to me" Kevin pleaded. He didn't know Ashley, but it bothered him seeing the girl upset, again.

"Why would i want to talk to you. Your just like every other guy here... A fucking jerk" Ashley exclaimed. Kevin looked at her with a shocked expression and turned around and walked off even more confused than before.

* * *

**A/N**

Please review.

Let me know what you think or anything.

I had 50 people read the first chapter, but only got seven reviews! ):

If you want me to continue posting, review. You don't have to have an account to do so, so DO IT TO IT. PLEASE!

Reviews = Me posting chapters.

So it's in your hands, hahaha.

Anyway.

Thanks for reading.

3


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay. I'm going to be nice today, it's going to happen" Ashley said to herself. She didn't want to cause any trouble, especially for her job so she thought she just had to suck it up and put a smile on her face.

"Hi, your doing me now" Kelly Kelly said sternly as she barged into Ashley's make up room before NXT.

"Okay, no problem" Ashley said in a friendly way.

"My like best friend Nikki, told me about your little fit yesterday. I'd appreciate it if you just did my make up and we didn't talk, okay?" Kelly Kelly said with an attitude. Ashley just took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"If that's what you'd like then of course. You've got it" Ashley said smiling. Ashley continued to do her make up in silence. She was happy she wouldn't have to make small talk with her.

"And your done" Ashley said as she finished putting mascara on Kelly Kelly.

"That's it... Really?" Kelly Kelly said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah it is. Is something wrong?" Ashley asked confused as to why she was unhappy with what she had done.

"Oh nothing. You'd just think for a professional you'd have a clue on what your doing" Kelly Kelly said with a smirk.

"You know what... You don't like it. Do your own bloody make up?" Ashley exclaimed.

"Well..." Kelly Kelly began to say before Ashley interrupted her.

"Oh, I'm sorry what's that? You can't? That's why you come to me, THE PROFESSIONAL" Ashley exclaimed.

"Whatever" Kelly Kelly said storming out of the room. Ashley was rather proud that she stood up for herself. She wasn't going to let anyone walk over her, but after that she realized there was no use in being nice to any of them, as they were all the same in her mind.

* * *

"I heard the new make up girl gave it to K2" Jake laughed talking with Kevin and Cody Rhodes.

"Well i haven't met this girl but good on for her" Cody exclaimed as they were sitting in the hotel bar that night.

"Yeah, it's about time someone told that bitch off" Kevin laughed taking a drink.

"Hey guys" Ted said walking into the bar, next to the three guys. "Who told what bitch off" he added catching the end of the conversation.

"The new make up girl Ashley gave it to Kelly Kelly" Cody explained.

"Oh really?" Ted asked, his eyes widening at the thought of Ashley.

"Yeah. Poor girl though. Every time i see or hear about her, she's having some sort of a break down" Kevin sighed.

"Yeah, shame" Ted said quickly. He didn't know how to react when people were talking about her, because he knew that the root of this was all because of him and Eve.

"Anyway... Where's Eve?" Jake asked.

"She's upstairs. She isn't feeling too well" Ted explained, which was true. Eve hadn't been feeling too good since Ashley had arrived. With Ashley being away from her, Eve hadn't felt the guilt as much but now it all came back to her.

* * *

The next day had come and Ashley got ready to get to the arena. She put on white shorts and a t-shirt as it was hot that day. She made her way to the arena in a taxi by herself and as soon as she got to the arena for the Smackdown taping she walked straight to the make up room to get ready. Ashley looked down at her list of people she had to do and noticed two mens names on there. She sighed to herself thinking that she had to deal with men that day.

"Hello, hello?" Cody Rhodes said knocking on the door trying to get Ashley's attention as she was muddling around with the make up.

"Oh, come in" Ashley said casually as Cody Rhodes walked in and took a seat in the stool.

"What do you guys get done here? I didn't think you'd need make up" Ashley said.

"Oh, the make up people usually just need to put some powder on our face and that's it. We also need to be prettified for the TV" Cody laughed.

"Sweet" Ashley sighed turning around to pick up the powder.

"So what's your name. I haven't seen you around here" Cody said waiting for Ashley to pick up what she needed.

"Ashley" she said not really caring.

"Oh, your Ashley" Cody exclaimed not realizing it was Ashley from the start.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley retaliated not liking Cody's tone.

"Oh, no, no, no, nothing" Cody said defending himself.

"Yeah, whatever" Ashley said putting the powder on Cody's face quickly. She just wanted him to get out of there as soon as possible. "Done. You can leave now" she added once she was done.

"Great. Nice meeting you" Cody exclaimed getting up off the stool and walking off.

"Jerk off" Ashley said to herself after he closed the door behind himself.

* * *

Ashley was sitting in her hotel room watching How I Met Your Mother. Spending time alone was what she enjoyed most from everyday. She liked not having to speak to anyone, or have to deal with people being rude to her. She got up to make herself some tea when she heard a knock on her door. Ashley didn't have a clue who it could be seeing as though she had made no friends there or anything. She put her cup down on the bench and walked over to the door to open it.

"Ashley!" Eve exclaimed after Ashley opened the door. As soon as Ashley saw it was Eve, she quickly slammed the door in her face. "ASHLEY! Open the door" Eve added.

"Go away" Ashley exclaimed leaning against the closed door hoping her sister would get the point and leave.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. We need to talk Ash, it's been too long" Eve explained hoping Ashley would listen. Ashley just stood there silent, not replying to Eve. "Ashley, i need to tell you something" Eve added. Ashley heard that and flung the door open again.

"Oh yeah? Tell me what?" Ashley demanded.

"I'm sorry" Eve sighed not knowing what to say.

"Oh, your sorry? Jeeeez, i forgot that you were sorry. Well i forgive you" Ashley smirked.

"Ashley, we can move past this" Eve said.

"Move past what? The fact that you slept with my boyfriend of three years? Or the fact that you did it over and over again for a year? Please, tell me what we can move past" Ashley said, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't think she could be so mad with anyone in her entire life.

"We've spoken about this. Him and i just had this connection that we couldn't seem to fight" Eve said trying to justify herself.

"Oh okay. Well maybe Ted will start seeing his brothers girlfriend too. Who knows, maybe they'll have an even deeper connection" Ashley retaliated. She had no idea what she was saying.

"Ashley don't be like that?" Eve said rolling her eyes.

"Did i hurt your feelings? SORRY THEN" Ashley exclaimed.

"No you didn't. I just want us to get along again. We're sisters for crying out loud" Eve pleaded with her sister.

"You should of thought of that before you took the love of my life away from me" Ashley said slamming the door in Eve's face. Ashley stood there and began to cry. At that moment she needed someone to talk to who could tell her everything would be okay, even though she knew she wouldn't be.

* * *

**A/N**

Getting better?

I hope so.

It'll start to get interesting from here on out, promise. HAHA.

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!

The more reviews i get, the more inclined i am to write and the sooner i'll update.

COOLIO? **REVIEW.**

If you get me to 30 reviews, i'll update tomorrow! xD

xD


	4. Chapter 4

For the next half hour Ashley laid on her bed in the hotel room after she had the altercation with Eve. She kept thinking and thinking about how she wouldn't be able to cope here without having a friend, or being able to talk to someone. The longer she was there, the more suppressed emotions she would have and she knew it wasn't good for her. Ashley got up and put a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on and walked out of her hotel room. She looked around and walked up and down the corridor before she finally stopped and just knocked on a random hotel room door.

"Hi, sorry but do you know where i can find Layla?" Ashley asked looking up at the guy that opened the door.

"Yeah she's down the hall, just there" Kevin said pointing to a room not far from where they were standing.

"Aw, alright thanks a lot" Ashley smiled shyly.

"You're Ashley right?" Kevin asked just as Ashley turned away from him and walked off. Kevin watched Ashley walk away and he sighed to himself. He couldn't help but be intrigued by her. He wasn't sure if it was the mystery that came with her or what it was, but he wanted to find out more about her.

Ashley walked off and found herself standing in front of Layla's hotel room. She wasn't sure what she was doing there, but she just remembered Layla's words that she could come to her if she needed to, so Ashley just thought she'd give it a try as she had nothing left to lose. Ashley took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Ashley?" Layla asked in her English accent. Layla stood there in her pajamas and Ashley peered into her room to see a younger girl standing against a couch.

"I'm so sorry, i'll leave" Ashley said turning away before she felt Layla put her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Stop it. Come in... Please" Layla smiled kindly and Ashley followed her in and took a seat on a chair.

"Is everything alright?" Layla asked looking at an obviously upset Ashley.

"Not really. I'm sorry that i came it's just... I remembered you telling me the other day that if i wanted to talk i could come to you" Ashley explained.

"I meant that, so I'm happy you did. Do you want to tell me what's the matter?" Layla asked trying to comfort Ashley.

"Whose that?" Ashley asked looking over at the girl.

"That's my sister, Stephanie" Layla explained.

"Oh, okay. I can go if you like?" Ashley offered.

"No, stay. Tell me what's wrong?" Layla demanded. Ashley looked at her and sighed. She didn't want to have to go into the whole story.

"This is a long story so... Long story short. My sister was seeing my boyfriend behind my back" Ashley said. Layla just looked at her, her eyes widening in shock.

"Oh Ashley, I'm so sorry!" Layla sighed.

"It's Eve" Ashley mumbled.

"It's Eve who?" Layla asked.

"It's Eve... Eve Torres is my sister" Ashley cried, it all getting to her.

"Oh my gosh" Layla exclaimed in shock. She wasn't expecting that at all. "Is that why you've been crying all the time? Did you just find out?" Layla asked.

"No. It all happened a few years ago. I just haven't spoken to her since, and seeing her and Ted, it's just... It's too much" Ashley said.

"Ohhhhhh... Ted was your boyfriend and.. and..." Layla began to say before she understood everything. "I'm so sorry Ashley" Layla said comforting her.

"It's not your fault. I just really need someone here who i can speak to" Ashley nodded.

"Well you've definitely got me" Layla smiled.

"Okay well I'm gonna go. Thanks" Ashley said rushing out of the hotel room.

"Poor girl" Layla said looking over at her sister who looked really surprised at everything she had just heard.

* * *

Ashley was in the make up room setting up the next day for a house show when she heard someone clearing their voice behind her.

"Ashley?" Vince Mcmahon asked standing there with Stephanie.

"Oh, hello" Ashley exclaimed politely.

"Ashley, this is Stephanie. She's the new hair stylist we've recruited, and she's also Layla's sister" Vince explained. Ashley looked over and smiled, she remembered her when she saw Layla.

"Hi Stephanie" Ashley said kindly.

"She's going to be working with you. Well not with you but alongside you as you two will now be sharing a room. Half make up and half hair" Vince giggled and the two joined in. "Okay so i'm going to leave Stephanie here with you so she can set up. Have fun" Vince said leaving the room.

"Sorry that you now have to share a room with me" Stephanie said shyly. She wasn't sure how to act towards Ashley as the last time she saw her Ashley had a small breakdown in front of her.

"Oh no it's fine, honestly" Ashley said.

"I'm sorry about everything by the way" Stephanie said picking up her bag and placing it on the bench.

"No need to be sorry, but thanks" Ashley smiled. Stephanie seemed to be nice.

"I'm here if you need to talk too. I know you don't really know me or anything but were going to be working together now so..." Stephanie shrugged.

"Thanks i really appreciate it" Ashley exclaimed. "So you know anyone here besides Layla?" Ashley asked rummaging through the make up.

"Well i've only been here once before when i travelled with my sister for a week. So, i've met them but that's about it" Stephanie explained.

"Oh not you again" Kelly Kelly said walking into the make up room and rolling her eyes at the sight of Ashley.

"What's her problem?" Stephanie asked looking over at Ashley who didn't say anything and just stood there. She was in no mood to get into an altercation with anyone.

"She's a rude bitch is what's her problem" Kelly Kelly answered for Ashley.

"Get out" Stephanie demanded looking at Kelly Kelly.

"What?" Kelly Kelly asked looking confused.

"I said get out, or do you have a hearing problem" Stephanie said watching her storm out of the room.

"Thanks so much" Ashley said thanking Stephanie. She thought it was really sweet of her to do that.

"It's fine. I've had to deal with my fair share of rude people, so i know how to handle them" Stephanie laughed.

* * *

"Hey Lay" Kevin said walking into Layla's hotel room with Mike Mizanin.

"What's up?" Layla asked, she wasn't expecting to see either of them as she was sitting and talking to her sister Stephanie. The guys said hi but wanted to get straight to the point with Layla.

"Ashley came knocking on my door looking for you the other night. What was up with that?" Kevin asked.

"Aw, she just wanted to talk" Layla said. She didn't want to go into anything.

"Aha... about what?" Mike asked. Kevin told him about Ashley and him and Kevin were close so if Kevin was interested in her, so was Mike.

"Nothing" Layla said turning away from the two of them.

"Layla tell us now. You know what's wrong with her don't you?" Kevin asked noticing the way Layla was acting.

"Maybe i do. Kevin I promised the girl though that i wouldn't tell anyone" Layla said.

"So she did tell you?" Mike asked trying to confirm what he and Kevin thought.

"Yes she did, but i'm not telling you anything" Layla said sternly. She promised Ashley she wouldn't tell anyone so she wasn't going to.

"Oh please tell me, Lay" Kevin pleaded with her.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk" Stephanie said getting up quickly and rushing out of the hotel room.

"I'm not telling you, so you can plead and cry whatever you want. My lips are sealed guys" Layla smiled and the guys just sighed.

* * *

Ashley was sitting in her hotel room eating dinner when she heard a knock on the door so she made her way up to check who it was.

"Hey Steph" Ashley said opening the door to see Stephanie standing there.

"I'm not sure whether or not i should be telling you this or if it's even a big deal, but Kevin and Mike are over at my sisters room now trying to get out of her why you were upset and stuff" Stephanie explained. Ashley just looked at her really confused.

"Wait, come in" Ashley said moving over so Stephanie could come and so they wouldn't have to talk in the hallway. "Who are Kevin and Mike" Ashley asked. She hadn't met either of them and since she didn't talk to anyone really she hadn't heard of them.

"Awh, well they're these guys. I'll show you them after but, they seemed pretty interested in you, especially Kevin" Stephanie explained, not sure whether she should. Ashley didn't know what to think. She wasn't sure why two guys were trying to find out about her, but she just thought that whatever their agenda was, it couldn't of been good. As Ashley was about to reply there was a knock on the door again so Ashley went to open it.

"Hey" Ted sighed as she opened the door. He was standing there looking nervous. Ashley began to shut the door but Ted put his hand in the middle to stop her from doing so.

"What do you want? If your here to tell me the same shit Eve told me, you can leave now and save yourself a few precious minutes of your life" Ashley said sternly.

"Ash, you can't ignore the fact that you're here with us. You can't just pretend like we don't exist" Ted explained. Steph just stood in the room and watched on, not knowing what to do really.

"Well, actually i can. I've been doing a good job of it lately so..." Ashley sighed. She wanted him to leave her sight.

"It's not good for you. We're worried about you" Ted said.

"Now your worried about me? NOW?" Ashley exclaimed, tears building up in her eyes. She couldn't help but want to start crying hysterically, but she held it back.

"It's been years now since everything happened. How can you still be so upset" Ted said shaking his head. He thought that Ashley should of been over it by now, but clearly she wasn't.

"Wow... FUCK YOU TED" Ashley exclaimed pushing Ted's hand away from the doorway and slamming the door. Steph stood there for a few seconds and then rushed out of the room quickly, much to Ashley's surprise as she didn't understand where she was running off to.

"Ted, WAIT!" Steph shouted out walking quickly to catch up to Ted who stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ted said. He was in a bad mood now.

"Leave Ashley alone, okay? She's finding it hard enough to cope without having you come to her door" Steph explained, realizing she probably shouldn't of butted in and then ran back to her hotel room, not wanting to speak to Ted any further.

Ted just groaned and began to walk back to his hotel room.

"What was all that about? Kevin asked looking at Mike. Little did any of them know, Kevin and Mike had heard everything between Ashley, Steph and Ted as they left Layla's room a minute after Steph did. They heard some comotion and hid around the corner hallway to hear what was going on.

* * *

**A/N**

So yes...

Stephanie shall now be a permanent person in the story, SHAZAM.

So what do you all think of the story so far?

Thanks to everyone whose reviewing. It's because of you that i keep updating so often.

So please continue to REVIEW. I love it when you review! xD

Ohhh, and someone asked when Randy will be coming into the story... SUPER SOON! (:


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley was in her hotel room a few days later getting ready to head to the arena. She couldn't help but think to herself what was ahead for her. She couldn't picture herself making up with her sister Eve at anytime in the near future. She hadn't been there long and she already felt so lonely and alone, even though she was amongst so many people. The worst of all was that she felt like she didn't have anyone there who she was friends with, and the one thing she knew she needed most of all was a friend, she just didn't know if she could place her trust with people she didn't know.

Ashley was walking through the arena with her bag of make up when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

"Can i help you?" Ashley asked turning around to see a guy standing there in a pair of tracksuit pants and a singlet.

"Ashley?" Kevin asked.

"The last time i checked i was" Ashley sighed. She didn't understand what this guy wanted.

"Oh your a funny one" Kevin laughed hoping Ashley would join in, but she didn't much to his dismay. "So, i was just wondering if since your new here you might like a tour of the arena and stuff" he added putting his hands into his pockets. He wanted to spend time with Ashley to figure her out, but he wasn't quite sure how to do that.

"Um, we're in different arenas everyday. Is this one special or something?" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Well... Um... If you want it to be" Kevin exclaimed with a grin on his face. He wanted to get to know more about this girl who he knew hardly anything about, but so badly wanted to know everything about.

"I don't think i do. Will i get lost if you don't give me a tour?" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Um, no" Kevin said embarrassingly.

"Then i think i'll be fine" Ashley demanded.

"Alright, well. Bye" Kevin sighed turning around and walking away and nodded hello as he saw Steph pass him walking towards Ashley.

"That was Kevin" Steph exclaimed standing next to Ashley now.

"Really? Ashley asked, her eyes widening as she was surprised.

"Yeah. What did he want from you?" Steph asked sounding really interested. She wanted to get through to Ashley, so she knew she just had to keep on trying with her.

"To show me around the arena... or something stupid like that" Ashley giggled slightly.

"A weird man he is. I'll try suss out from my sister what he wants from you" Steph said.

* * *

"Stop laughing" Kevin demanded of Mike after he explained what just happened with him and Ashley.

"Either she turned you down, or... she turned you down" Mike laughed.

"It's not that, i just don't think she even got the hint that i wanted to... you know... hang with her. We need to speak to Ted and we need to speak to him soon. There's a reason why she yelled at him like that, and Steph as well." Kevin explained.

"Whose yelling at who? I hear drama" Cody said walking up to the two guys along with Randy.

"Don't tell Ted we heard anything please?" Mike said. They knew there was something wrong going on, and they wanted to figure out what it was before Ted knew they knew anything.

"Don't tell Ted what?" Randy sighed taking a seat next to the guys.

"Mike and I kind of over heard Ashley yelling at Ted. He was at her hotel room and then after Ashley slammed the door in his face Stephanie ran after him and told him off, and then she ran off and we we're like WHAT, and now we're talking about it to you guys" Kevin explained short of breathe.

"First off, who the fuck are Ashley and Steph?" Randy exclaimed.

"Ashley's the new make up girl and Steph is... Whose Steph?" Cody asked unsure of who Steph was. He had never met her before.

"Steph is Layla's younger sister" Mike explained.

"Ewwwww, Layla. BLAH" Randy cringed. He and Layla never really got along, even though she was friends with all of his friends. They had a love hate relationship, just without the love.

"ANYWAY... What do we do? Do we talk to Ted? Obviously he's got something to do with this" Kevin said.

"We'll take it as it comes. Let Ted be, if he is involved, he's not going to tell us anyway so our best bet is Ashley or Layla" Mike said.

"Layla? Why is Layla our best bet?" Cody asked. He didn't know that Ashley had spoken to her unlike Kevin and Mike did.

"Ashley told her everything, Layla won't tell us though" Kevin shrugged.

"Ugh. The whore" Randy scoffed.

"Whose a whore?" Jake asked walking over to the guys.

"Please don't tell me you have to explain the whole story again?" Randy said rolling his eyes in hope that Jake already knew everything that Kevin and Mike had just told them.

"Sorry to disappoint, so..." Kevin laughed before he began to explain everything to Jake.

* * *

Ashley and Stephanie were in the make up and hair room getting ready for another show. They started to get along more and more, although Ashley was still distant towards Steph. They'd speak, but Steph could tell that Ashley didn't really care much at all.

"Knock, knock" Kevin laughed knocking on the door so the girls would notice Kevin, Cody and Jake standing there. Ashley saw them and turned around, rolling her eyes. Steph just smiled and welcomed them in. Kevin seemed excited to see Ashley. Jake and Cody took a seat. Steph ran some gel through Cody's hair and Ashley applied powder to Jake's face and Kevin just stood in the middle to wait his turn.

"So, um... Ashley? How are you finding it here?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Fine" Ashley said sternly.

"Just fine? Come on, we've gotta get you to more than fine" Kevin laughed, unsure of what he was saying.

"No, we don't" Ashley said looking at Steph and rolling her eyes.

"Aw, come on. I'm known for making people happy when they're upset" Kevin said putting his hand on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley just looked down at his hand on her shoulder and Kevin quickly removed it, giggling nervously as he did so.

"Can you just stop trying to be so nice. What's your agenda?" Ashley asked.

"No agenda, just a nice guy" Kevin said. Cody and Jake tried to contain their laughter as they could see Kevin was just digging his own grave now.

"Yeah well i'd appreciate it if you could take your whole nice guy attitude and leave me alone, and you can take these two with you, they're done" Ashley demanded. Kevin just looked at her in shock and didn't know what to do. Cody and Jake got up and pulled Kevin out of the room with them.

"You know, he really is just trying to be nice" Steph sighed.

"No, he's not" Ashley demanded.

"Look, Ashley... I know the whole thing with Ted has taken a lot from you, but at some point you have to let go of that hurt and let people in. We're not all like your sister and Ted. We don't want to hurt you" Steph said.

"I doubt that" Ashley exclaimed before she left the room, leaving Steph there unsure of how to handle Ashley now.

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts? (:

I'm sorry if this chapter was boring... was it?

I love writing Kevin in this story, his character amuses me.

Anyway, please continue reviewing! LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING.

You keep reviewing, i'll keep updating quickly! Cool?

Remember you don't have to have an account to review, so even an "I like it" will be good enough for me.

xD


	6. Chapter 6

"Lay i don't know what to do with her anymore? Kevin and the guys were being really nice to her but she just told them off for it" Steph confessed sitting with her sister Layla at the arena in Layla's locker room after the show.

"She's hurt Steph, you can't blame her for it. Imagine if i did that to you?" Layla explained and Steph gave her an evil glare. "Even though i never would and you know that" she added laughing.

"What else can we do?" Steph asked.

"There's not that much that we can do... It's all up to her. We can't exactly tell anyone what's happened because she asked us not to" Layla explained.

"Can we tell Kevin? He seems good to her" Steph asked. She thought telling Kevin might be a good idea as he seemed to have a liking towards her.

"NO! Don't tell Kevin." Layla sighed. She was just as confused as Steph.

"Don't tell Kevin what?" Kevin said cheekily knocking on the open door.

"Why must you do that? You come at the worst of times, honestly" Layla sighed not knowing what to say to Kevin now.

"Tell me what? You kind of need to tell me now" Kevin laughed taking a seat opposite the girls.

"Kevin, as much as we may want to tell you... You're a fool who doesn't keep his mouth shut AND we're also meant to keep our mouths shut so... NO" Layla exclaimed.

"That's offensive! I can to keep a secret. It's to do with Ashley isn't it?" Kevin asked. Layla and Steph just looked at each other nervously. "It is, i can tell it is. Please just tell me. I like the girl i have nothing against her, i just want to help her out because she's obviously going through something. Let me help her, who knows... I may do a better job of it than you two" Kevin explained. Layla looked at Kevin and thought to herself that he seemed really honest and sincere, telling Kevin may not be such a bad idea..

"Kevin, if we tell you... If you so much as open your mouth and tell any of the guys, i'll beat the living shit out of you" Layla laughed along with Steph.

"I won't tell them, i promise. Now tell me, i want to know already" Kevin said anxiously. Layla sighed and began to tell Kevin exactly what Ashley told him, that Eve her sister was dating Ted behind her back.

"NO!" Kevin gasped putting his hand over his mouth.

"YES! And that's exactly how you will keep your mouth, SHUT!" Layla demanded.

"I feel so bad for the girl. I honestly didn't expect anything like that" Kevin sighed. He wanted to go find Ashley and comfort her, but he knew he couldn't.

"I know, AND EVE" Layla exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"AND TED! I'm gonna kill Ted now, honestly" Kevin shouted, his face filling with anger. He couldn't imagine his friend doing anything like that.

"So, I'm guessing we're not telling Ashley Kevin knows now?" Steph asked and Layla nodded.

"I don't think it would be a bad idea if she knew" Kevin mumbled.

"KEVIN, NO!" Layla shouted slapping him.

* * *

"Any ideas on the whole Ashley thing?" Cody asked sitting with Kevin and Randy over dinner.

"Nope, none. Think I'm going to give up though" Kevin said.

"Yeah right. You're hooked on the girl, you're not just going to give up like that" Randy laughed.

"She's got too much baggage. I need someone who i can handle" Kevin lied. He didn't want the guys to know he knew the truth.

"Woah, man. Now you're just lying to yourself" Randy laughed. "Oh, can we leave?" he added noticing Layla walk into the hotel restaurant with Stephanie.

"Leave it alone Randy. They're not sitting with us" Cody exclaimed.

"Yeah but still. Whose the chick with her though?" Randy asked watching them take a seat together at a distant table.

"That's Stephanie her sister" Kevin explained to Randy.

"She must be a total bitch like her sister, i can tell i won't like her" Randy groaned rolling his eyes.

"She's actually a really sweet girl, just like Layla, Randy" Cody laughed. They all hated the fact that Layla and Randy disliked each other so much, for no apparent reason that they knew of.

"If you think Layla's sweet you need your head examined, bro" Randy smiled patting Cody on the arm.

* * *

Ashley and Stephanie were in their work room again getting ready for the next show. Ashley wasn't in a good mood so she hardly spoke two words to Steph. Steph wanted to speak to Ashley but Ashley just cut her off every chance she could, which Steph wasn't expecting. She knew Ashley was upset yesterday but she didn't know what was wrong today as she thought she was finally getting closer to Ashley.

"Oh shit" Stephanie mumbled once she saw Eve's name first on the list of who they had to do today. Luckily for her Ashley didn't care enough to ask what Steph said so she just thought she wouldn't mention anything to her. Steph tried to think of what to do and all she could think of was getting Kevin to come in, she didn't know why but she just ran out of the room to find him to tell him to be there when Eve came.

"You've got to do this okay?" Stephanie said after she explained to Kevin that he had to be in the make up room when Eve was there.

"Of course. I'll wait outside it to see when Eve's making her way in and i'll quickly run in before her, okay?" Kevin said. He agreed to it without a second thought. Steph quickly rushed back to the room finding Ashley sitting there in the stool silently. Steph took a seat next to her, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say.

"I'm here. Make me up now please" Kevin exclaimed rushing into the room and signaling something with his eyes to Steph who knew that meant Eve was on her way.

"Take a seat" Ashley ordered Kevin who went to take a seat. She turned away to get the powder when Eve walked in, so she didn't notice at first.

"Ashley?" Eve sighed noticing her sisters back towards her. Ashley felt her heart sink at that moment. She didn't want to turn around, she just wanted to hide and not have to face her sister.

"Eve" Ashley struggled to say turning around. Kevin and Steph looked and each other and didn't know quite what to do. Silence and awkwardness filled the room. Ashley stood there and felt a tear roll down her face. "I'm sorry i can't do this" Ashley mumbled rushing out of the room.

"Go after her" Steph exclaimed looking at Alex who jumped out of his seat to go after Ashley.

"I'm sorry i don't know what just happened" Eve giggled nervously.

"Sit" Steph said not wanting to talk to her since she knew everything that has happened.

* * *

"ASHLEY, STOP!" Kevin exclaimed rushing after Ashley who ran out of the room. "Please stop" he added and Ashley stopped slowly turning around with tears filling her eyes.

"What do you want?" Ashley exclaimed wiping away tears from her cheek.

"Please talk to me... I want to help you with whatever it is you're going through" Kevin said sincerely looking deep into Ashley's eyes.

"Why you? I don't even know you" Ashley said, not understanding the interest Kevin suddenly had in her.

"I feel like i know you though. It's weird but, i do" Kevin confessed. He felt this weird connection pulling him towards Ashley.

"Just let me be" Ashley said turning away from him to walk off, but Kevin placed his hand on her shoulder for her to stop. "WHAT?" Ashley exclaimed turning around irritated.

"Why won't you talk to me? I'm a good guy, Ashley. I might be good for you" Kevin said.

"No guy will ever be good for me, and i'll never be good for any guy. I'm supposed to be alone, that's just how it works" Ashley cried visibly.

"You are good enough. Whatever it is your holding onto that's making you think these things, let go of them" Kevin explained.

"You don't know the half of it, so don't pretend like you do" Ashley said. Kevin just wanted to tell her he knew, but he knew he couldn't.

"Please let me help you" Kevin sighed putting his hand back on Ashley's shoulder softly.

"You can't, and neither can anyone else" Ashley said running off. Kevin just stood there and sighed. He wanted nothing more than to be the one that Ashley could talk to.

* * *

**A/N**

Still reading?

Hope your enjoying it and i hope it's getting better.

There will be more Ashley/Kevin coming up... Just gotta build up to something first.

Thanks SOOOOO much to you all for reviewing.

Basically got 50 reviews for 5 chaperts, so thanks so much! xD

Please continue reviewing as it'll just make me update more often for you all!


	7. Chapter 7

"You're a rotten dick head you know that" Kevin exclaimed running into Ted's locker room where he was getting ready for his match on RAW.

"What are you on about?" Ted asked putting on his boots and looking strangely at Kevin.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about... Ashley, Eve, sisters Ted?" Kevin shouted.

"You know?" Ted sighed, his eyes widening.

"Yes i know. How could you do that?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Kevin... I..." Ted mumbled unsure of what to say. He was so shocked that Kevin knew and didn't understand how he did.

"You can't even answer the question huh? You're fucked up" Kevin exclaimed when Layla came busting into the room.

"What's going on? I heard yelling from my locker room next door guys" Layla explained.

"I told him off Layla, i had to" Kevin explained himself and Layla just shook her head.

"Wait? Layla knows too?" Ted asked looking and sounding even more confused as he leaned against the wall.

"Kevin i told you not to. You go and screw everything up" Layla said. She was so angry that Kevin went and told off Ted.

"No i didn't... This guy royally fucked up a perfectly beautiful girl" Kevin sighed. He was so mad at that moment.

"Kevin don't do this" Ted pleaded.

"No, Ted... You went and did this. Ashley's a mess because of you and Eve and she probably won't be the same" Kevin exclaimed as Layla just stood there in shock. She agreed with everything Kevin said and she wanted to say all those things to Ted as well.

"I'm sorry" Ted said running his hands through his hair nervously. He didn't know what to think, because he knew deep down that Kevin was right.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to" Kevin exclaimed before he stormed out of the locker room, Layla following him around the corner.

"I'm so sorry Lay, but i had to do that" Kevin said.

"It's okay, i get it. This whole situations getting to you" Layla sighed and Kevin nodded.

* * *

"We have a problem" Ted exclaimed walking into his hotel room that he shared with Eve after RAW.

"What's the matter, babe?" Eve asked looking concerned.

"Kevin and Layla know about us and Ashley" Ted informed Eve. Eve just stood there shocked and didn't move a muscle.

"Shit... This isn't good" Eve said slowly walking over to the bed and taking a seat on it.

"I know. I got an ear full of it from Kevin. He was so mad. Said we screwed up Ashley and everything" Ted said.

"Why was Kevin so mad?" Eve asked.

"I don't know... Maybe he likes her? Look i don't know, main this is... People know now" Ted sighed.

"Well this should be fun" Eve said sarcastically resting her her on Ted's shoulder.

"Should we speak to Ashley about all of this?" Ted asked Eve.

"Yeah, tomorrow" Eve said.

* * *

"I'm sorry about yesterday" Ashley said to Stephanie as they were getting ready for the day ahead and preparing their hair and make up equipment.

"It's fine i understand" Steph smiled.

"I just really need a friend and i feel like you're the only person here who i could talk to" Ashley smiled. She realized she felt so alone but she didn't have to be. She had Stephanie who she knew wanted to be there for her.

"Ash, i'll be so happy to be the one you can talk to" Steph smiled embracing Ashley in a friendly hug.

"Thanks" Ashley smiled.

"You know who else wants to be there for you? Kevin" Steph explained.

"What's this guys deal, honestly?" Ashley asked taking a seat in the high chair.

"I think he kind of likes you... " Steph said.

"Why me?" Ashley cringed at the idea. She had no clue why Kevin would be interested in her in the slightest. She hadn't been with any guys since Ted and hadn't had any guys interested in her since him, so she never thought that there was something about her a guy would like.

"I don't know, he just is. So if you need someone else to talk to I'm pretty sure he'd give his left but cheek to be that guy" Steph joked causing Ashley to laugh.

"Yeah right" Ashley sighed. She just thought to herself that no guy could ever be interested in her, she didn't feel like she was good enough.

* * *

"Ashley?" Kevin smiled as she opened the door to her hotel room where he was stood. She was in the middle of her dinner when Kevin came.

"Can i help you?" Ashley asked.

"Just thought i'd come over and see how you were" Kevin said. He wasn't going to give up trying with Ashley. He didn't want to and knew with persistence Ashley would give into him.

"Can you just tell me right now what it is you want from me?" Ashley said and just as she did she saw Eve and Ted come up behind Kevin. The expression on her face completely changed.

"What's the matter?" Kevin asked noticing Ashley look sad all of a sudden.

"Hey man" Ted said tapping him on the shoulder as he stood there holding Eve's hand behind him.

"Fuck off" Kevin demanded rolling his eyes and stepping back towards Ashley.

"Can i talk to my sister" Eve exclaimed pushing past Kevin with Ted to Ashley. Ashley stumbled back slightly trying to gain some distance from the two of them.

"It's fine. Let her come in" Ashley said nodding her head at Kevin who turned around to check if Ashley was okay. He smiled and moved away slightly so they could come in.

"What do you have to say?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley... Your my sister, we're working together now, we see each other nearly every day. We can't go on like this, we just can't. I'm so sorry, i know what i did was wrong but we're family" Eve smiled looking at her sister who just had a blank look on her face.

"Come on Ashley... Don't you want to make up?" Ted asked. Kevin just stood there unsure if he should say anything or not, but he just though he should keep his mouth shut. Ashley stood there frozen with tears falling down her cheeks and when Kevin saw this he stepped in.

"Just leave" Kevin exclaimed moving closer to them.

"No" Eve said with an attitude.

"Listen to him" Ashley gasped pointing to the door. Ted and Eve looked at each other but looked back and didn't move.

"She said leave... Or i'll physically make you leave" Kevin said getting up in Ted's face.

"GO AWAY" Ashley yelled and Ted and Eve just groaned and walked off. Ashley broke down as soon as the door closed and they left. Kevin walked over to her and pulled her into him.

"I know what happened with them and you" Kevin confessed as he had his arms wrapped around Ashley who was weeping in his arms. He felt it was the right thing to do at that moment to tell Ashley he knew. Without even giving it a second thought after Ashley heard him say that she confesed something to him she thought she'd never tell anyone.

"I was pregnant" she said under her tears.

"You were what?" Kevin gasped as Ashley melted into him and continued crying.

* * *

**A/N**

BOMB SHELLLLLLLLLLL.

THANK YOU SO MUCHLY to everyone whose reviewing.

You guys are legends, honestly!

So, yes... CONTINUE TO** _REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

"You were pregnant?" Kevin asked still holding Ashley in his arms.

"Yeah" Ashley sighed trying to regain her composure.

"What happened?" Kevin asked carefully.

"I lost the baby because of them" Ashley cried. She hadn't told anyone, not even her family that she was pregnant or lost the baby. She moved away after everything happened.

"Oh my gosh, Ashley... I'm so sorry" Kevin said tightening his grip on Ashley.

"Because of them i lost my baby... Because they caused me stress and fucking trauma my baby suffered the consequences" Ashley exclaimed, all the emotions were coming back to her. Kevin just stood there silent as he had no idea what to say to her now that would make her feel better.

"I'm so sorry. Have you told anyone about this" Kevin sighed.

"It's not your fault" Ashley said whipping away tears from her face with her sleeve and letting go of Kevin. "Nah, i haven't. So please don't tell anyone" Ashley said looking deep into Kevin's eyes.

"I won't i promise" Kevin smiled. He knew he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Thanks, and if you don't mind i'd rather not talk about it again" Ashley added.

"Of course, i understand. I'm happy we can talk now though" Kevin sighed with a half smile.

"You really care don't you?" Ashley asked.

"I do" Kevin said taking Ashley's hand.

"What do you see in me though?" Ashley wondered. She never felt worthy of anyones affection or care.

"I see a girl whose been hurt and who needs to be treated right, and i want to be the one who treats you the way you should be treated." Kevin smiled coming closer to Ashley now. Ashley backed away not wanted anything to happen between Kevin and herself.

"Thanks... I'm just sorry that I'm not enough for you" Ashley said walking away into her room and closing the door. Kevin stood there and just sighed. All these emotions and thoughts were running through his head. He knew he had gotten through to Ashley, he was just upset that she felt like she wasn't enough.

* * *

Ashley and Stephanie were in their room getting people ready for another show. Ashley didn't tell Stephanie anything about the secret she told Kevin, although she did tell her that Kevin told her he knew, and that she wasn't upset about it. She knew that Stephanie and Layla just had her best interests at heart, so you couldn't complain about that.

"Good, because we thought it would be good if he knew because he cares a lot about you" Stephanie explained after Ashley told her she was fine with Kevin knowing. Stephanie was happy with how her and Ashley were getting along now. Ashley seemed much more open and friendly with her now.

"That's really sweet of him. I just don't get why he's so interested, I'm not usually the one people are interested in" Ashley sighed sorting through her make up. Ashley could feel herself starting to like Kevin, as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"It's always been my sister that's gotten everything. I've always been the one living in her shadow. In comparison to her i've never been good enough and it's been like that my whole life, and Ted's a prime example of that" Ashley shrugged. She accepted the fact that she wasn't the one who was good enough. Steph just looked at her and pulled her into a friendly hug, because she could tell Ashley needed one.

"Sorry to interrupt your little BFF session or whatever this is, but i believe it's my turn" Randy laughed walking into the room with Cody and taking a seat at Ashley's stool as Cody went to Stephanie's.

"You're Layla's sister right?" Randy scoffed looking at Steph.

"Uh, yeah... why?" Steph asked.

"No reason... although... what does it feel like having a sister whose such a bitch?" Randy laughed.

"Shut up, Randy" Cody exclaimed looking mad at Randy. "Sorry, he's just a fool. Don't ever pay attention to him" Cody said to Steph who looked angered.

"It's okay... He'll end up a sad bald, lonely man" Steph shot back.

"That's what your sister said" Randy sighed.

"What?" Steph asked looking confused.

"Nothing... I didn't say anything" Randy exclaimed.

* * *

"So, what's new with Ashley?" Mike asked as he Jake and Kevin were walking back to their hotel room.

"Nothing yet" Kevin shrugged.

"We're bound to find out sooner or later from Ted. He'll spill the beans by accident" Jake laughed.

"Yeah, probably" Kevin laughed forcefully.

"You still hooked on the girl though?" Mike asked stopping in the hallway near Kevin's room which was a few doors down from Ashley's.

"PFFFT, NO" Kevin giggled nervously. He really liked Ashley, but didn't want to tell the guys. He thought she was a beautiful girl, he just wished that she could see it too.

"Good, because you deserve better that that load of baggage" Jake exclaimed patting Kevin on the back.

"Yeah, he's right. I mean would i tap that? Yes, but there's a whole lot of girls out there who would be better for you" Mike explained.

"I guess so" Kevin shrugged.

"You guess so what?" Jake asked raising an eye brow. Kevin just looked at him weirdly noticing Jake wanted him to say something.

"I guess... I do deserve better" Kevin cringed not knowing exactly what Jake meant by the facial expression.

"Exactly, bro" Jake said looking pleased.

"Thanks for that" Ashley exclaimed poking her head out of her door. Ashley had heard the whole conversation. She was just about to leave her room to go see Steph until she heard the guys mention her name so she stopped to listen.

"No, Ashley it's not like that" Kevin shouted looking at the guys and back at her as she walked back into her room.

* * *

"Ashley, i didn't mean what i said" Kevin said walking into Ashley's room as she didn't close the door properly. Ashley was just standing there leaning against the wall crying.

"Yes you did... You meant every word. I'm not worthy of you and that's that. I already knew that" Ashley exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? Yes, you are! I just said those things to them so they would lay off me. I couldn't tell them i know what happened to you" Kevin exclaimed walking closer to Ashley.

"Kevin, i get it... I'm not good enough for you. Now if you would please leave i'd really appreciate it" Ashley exclaimed running her hand through her hair.

"No, I'm not leaving. I've gotten this far with you and I'm not turning away now" Kevin said coming even closer to Ashley but she just pushed him.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Ashley exclaimed.

"Because i do alright... I think about you all the time! When I'm without you I'm worried about you and when I'm with you I'm still worried about you" Kevin explained.

"Well, we're nothing anyway so you can forget about me and that should sort everything out. You won't have to worry about me anymore" Ashley exclaimed.

"But i can't forget about you Ashley, do you get it?" Kevin said moving towards Ashley again.

"Well you should because i know i'll never deserve you. I'm not pretty enough, or funny enough or happy enough..." Ashley exclaimed as Kevin put his hand over her mouth to stop her from continuing. He thought the exact opposite of what she was saying.

"You're enough for me" Kevin sighed looking deep into Ashley's eyes and moving his hand away. Kevin's body was now just inches away from Ashley's who was still leaning against the wall.

"No, I'm not" Ashley cried.

"Yes you are... More than enough" Kevin said before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Ashley's and started to kiss her softly.

* * *

**A/N**

Like it?

What do you think?

Please with a cherry on top REVIEW.

I honestly appreicate all of you who do so please continue reviewing!

If i get alot of reviews, i'll update again tomorrow OR i'll update two chapters in one go next time, which will be soon.

It's in your hands, brosister's.

LUUUUUAVE YAAAA! xD


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin had spent that night at Ashley's. They spent most of the night talking and getting to know more of each other. After they shared a kiss Ashley knew she was starting to get feelings for him. The more they spoke that night, the more comfortable she felt with him, which in turn made Kevin happy to know he was there for Ashley.

"Wake up, sweetie" Kevin said nudging Ashley slightly as they both had a show to work for that day. Ashley opened her eyes and found herself waking up on Kevin's chest, a hand wrapped around him. Nothing happened with them that night, they just fell asleep talking to each other.

"I don't wanna work today" Ashley sighed picking herself up.

"Neither, but we have to" Kevin said getting up and stretching himself. Ashley just looked at him with a sad face. "But hey, you have me now" he added smiling and holding her hand.

"I know, thanks" Ashley smiled. She felt so happy inside knowing she had such a caring guy like Kevin looking out for her.

"Do you think it's time you told people the truth about the whole situation between Eve, Ted and you?" Kevin asked. He knew she couldn't go on longer keeping it inside and away from everyone.

"Yeah, you're right aren't you" Ashley said. She knew it was time, but the only thing that made that decision easier for her was knowing Kevin was there for her. He said so many nice things to her that night that made her trust him, but she didn't want to fall any further for him just yet.

"I tend to be right a lot" Kevin laughed as he looked for his shirt.

"What do i do to tell people? It's not exactly something i can just go around telling people" Ashley explained.

"I know... If you tell Cody, it'll get around to everyone before you know it. So let me tell him and it should be out to everyone before the end of the day" Kevin laughed. Cody was never one to keep a secret, especially if he wasn't told he had to.

"If you insist" Ashley giggled slightly getting up out of the bed. She watched on as Kevin put on his shirt. She couldn't help but stare and think to herself how attractive he was.

"What you lookin' at" Kevin laughed noticing Ashley staring at him.

"Your pathetic excuse of a body" Ashley said sarcastically wiggling her eye brows.

"Oh i see where you're getting at... Your trying to insult me just to hide your true affection towards me" Kevin said as he walked slowly towards Ashley who was standing there in her pajama shorts and a singlet.

"You can just think that if it'll help you sleep at night" Ashley giggled shyly. Kevin couldn't help but smile to himself as Ashley walked off.

* * *

"So i found out what's been wrong with Ashley all this time" Kevin said to Cody, Mike and Jake as they were sitting in the locker room.

"You didn't" Cody said with his eyes beaming.

"I did" Kevin exclaimed as he went on to tell the guys everything about Ted, Eve and Ashley. Everything except for the fact that Ashley was pregnant, he knew she wanted to keep that a secret.

"NO" Cody exclaimed as Jake and Mike's jaws dropped in shock. They didn't even bother to ask how he found out.

"YES!" Kevin nodded.

"NO!" Cody exclaimed again, his eyes wide in shock.

"YES, CODY! They did that. Eve and Ashley are sisters, she dated Ted, it's all true" Kevin rambled.

"Shit? Should we go fuck Ted up" Jake exclaimed getting up ready to leave the room as Mike grasped his hand pulling him back down to sit. Jake was always the overly protective one in the group.

"NO! Not yet at least" Kevin laughed. Just as he did he saw Stephanie walk past the room so he quickly rushed after her.

"Steph" Kevin exclaimed so she would stop.

"What's up?" Steph asked with a smile on her face as she was holding her make up box.

"Me and Ashley are cool now... I think she likes me" Kevin smiled.

"NO!" Stephanie exclaimed slapping Kevin across the arm in excitement.

"YES! Why doesn't anyone believe me today" Kevin sighed.

"I believe you. That's so amazing" Steph screeched. She knew how hard Kevin was trying with Ashley, she she was happy he finally was able to get through to her. The two spoke for a minute longer and then Kevin went back to the guys and Steph went to the make up room.

* * *

"So you and Kevin ay?" Steph asked walking in with a huge grin on her face seeing Ashley already there getting ready.

"He spoke to you already?" Ashley laughed as Steph nodded. "Well, i wouldn't say anything about us, but yeah... It's good to know there's a guy here that cares for me" Ashley smiled.

"That's great. You needed it. You're hooked Steph laughed.

"Number one, I'm not hooked, and number two... why don't you go get hooked" Ashley said.

"I would, but like... Oh never mind" Steph sighed.

"No, tell me" Ashley exclaimed.

"No, no... I meant nothing by it" Steph shrugged off just as Maryse came bursting through the door.

"I'M SO SORRY" Maryse said as she embraced Ashley in a hug, much to her surprise. She realized Maryse must have found out about the whole situation. "I always knew Eve wasn't good" she added.

"It's fine" Ashley sighed.

"No it's not. I'll sort her out" Maryse said letting go of Ashley as Steph looked on in confusion. Maryse then left the room leaving Ashley to explain that Kevin and her decided it was time people knew.

* * *

It had come to the end of the day and Stephanie left in a hurry not mentioning where she was going, so Ashley didn't think anything of it. She was in the room packing up when she heard screaming from somewhere outside the room, so she walked out to see what it was.

"NO! YOU FUCKING HURT HER! Everyone deserves to know what a pig you truly are" Kevin exclaimed. Ashley walked out to see Kevin standing there opposite Eve and Ted.

"IT WASN'T OUR FAULT" Ted shouted flailing his arms, and next thing Kevin through himself at Ted delivering a punch straight to the face. Ashley rushed towards Kevin as she saw Ted retaliate by pushing Kevin to the floor about to punch him but Ashley grabbed Ted by the hand and slapped him across the face so he wouldn't go any further. People walking by saw what was going on so within a few seconds a crowd had formed to see what was happening.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ashley exclaimed as Eve helped Ted up and Ashley was kneeling besides Kevin who had chosen not to get up yet.

"Ted here decided to throw a fucking hissy fit at me for telling Cody and the guys about what he and Eve did... LIKE IT'S MY FAULT" Kevin exclaimed as he got up to his feet, taking Ashley by the hand as he did.

"You shouldn't of done it, Kevin" Eve added.

"I shouldn't of done it... You're the one who did it. ARE YOU CRAZY?" Kevin exclaimed looking shocked at the fact that he was getting blamed for it all.

"Just stop. They won't get it" Ashley sighed turning to Kevin who looked so angry.

"Everyone deserved to know who you two truly are, and Ashley deserved to get this secret off her chest" Kevin said. Everyone was looking on and whispering in the background.

"Fuck you, honestly. That's low" Ted groaned.

"No, Ted, fuck you. I'm done" Kevin exclaimed as he began to walk away with Ashley.

"Oh, no you're not" Vince McMahon said walking over to the group.

* * *

**A/N**

A-RI FUCKS SOME SHIT UPPPPP!

Dramamamama is cominginginginging.

Thanks SO much to all of you who review. YOU'RE BRILLIANT.

And thanks to all of the new people who are reviewing now to, LOVE YOU!

Keep **REVIEWING!**

I've started writing another new story called "Think Again", so you can go to my page for the link to it.

If you all would go give it a read and REVIEW, i'd appreciate it SOOOOO much! LIKE CRAZY!

THANKS! (:

OH AND...

Someone asked if Randy is really a main in this...

Answer is YES! He's a main in it already you just don't know it yet.

DUM!DUM!DUM!


	10. Chapter 10

"What's this all about?" Vince exclaimed after he made everyone leave the area except Ashley, Kevin, Ted and Eve.

"If only you knew" Kevin sighed rolling his eyes.

"Oh, why don't you just tell him" Ted exclaimed flailing his arms around.

"Fine" Kevin said as he went on to explain the situation between the four of them to Vince. They all stood there for a minute in silence as it looked like Vince was deliberating something in his head.

"Number one, Ashley, I'm so sorry" Vince exclaimed patting Ashley on the back. "Number two, this is perfect" he added with a grin on his face.

"How is this perfect? This is as far from perfect as anything?" Kevin exclaimed looking at Vince like he was crazy, as did all of them.

"Although this situation is beyond disgusting" Vince said as he shot a glare at Ted and Eve who just groaned. "I can see you both have some sort of animosity towards each other thanks to this" Vince explained.

"Well clearly, but he should stay out of it" Ted exclaimed.

"Yes, it's between me and my sister" Eve added.

"Yes, and you two will sort that out but as for this as a whole... I'd like to form this into a story line" Vince explained.

"Are you crazy?" Kevin exclaimed.

"No, I'm very serious. I'm going to go talk to creative and i'll get back to the two of you" Vince said looking at Ted and Kevin before he turned around and walked off, Ted and Eve following suit.

"This isn't happening" Ashley exclaimed. Having this formed into a story line was the last thing she wanted.

"It's fine, hun. He'll go talk to creative and they'll tell him he's as crazy as i said he was" Kevin said pulling Ashley into him as a hug. He could tell this was a problem, and he just wanted to protect her from any more hurt.

"Thanks. I hope so" Ashley said looking up into Kevin's eyes. She just told herself she was so luck to have him support her.

* * *

"Yeah, it's disgusting but what can i do... Vince is my boss i can't exactly say don't use my lifes story as a story line" Ashley shrugged explaining to Stephanie over coffee everything that happened after she ran off after work.

"Yeah i guess. Damn, wish i didn't run off after work like that" Steph laughed a little taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, you missed quite a fight" Ashley said. "Where'd you run off to anyway?" she added.

"Oh, nowhere... Just wanted to go back to the hotel, i was really tired" Steph said trying to sound convincing.

"If that's what you want me to believe then i'll buy it" Ashley laughed.

"That is exactly what i want you to do" Steph giggled.

"Thanks for helping me out lately, i don't know if i've actually thanked you for it yet" Ashley smiled. She was happy to have Steph there by her side. She knew she still wasn't out of her rough patch by a long shot, but knowing she had a few people there who cared about her made her feel all the more safe.

"It's my pleasure. Who knows, i may need your help sometime too, so..." Steph exclaimed pulling a silly face.

"Well, in that case i'll be there for you too... Just let me know when you need it" Ashley laughed taking a sip of her coffee.

* * *

"Yeah... I'll see you after" Steph giggled whilst on the phone to someone in the make up room at the arena. "Nah, it's fine just meet me where we usually meet" she added.

"Okay, see you then" Steph said before she put the phone down.

"Who are you seeing then?" Ashley asked walking into the room as Steph ended the conversation.

"Oh, no one... Gotta pick up my dry cleaning" Steph nodded and Ashley just went to set up.

"Hey girls" Cody announced walking into the room with Mike. Cody noticed Ashley didn't look too happy, and he assumed it was because of everything that happened yesterday.

"Sorry about the whole fight that broke out yesterday" Cody sighed taking a seat on Ashley's stool.

"It's fine... I just don't want Kevin getting so involved in it" Ashley shrugged. She felt bad that her past was affecting Kevin so much so that it was now spilling into his career.

"He was involved the moment he met you" Mike added laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley asked with half a grin on her face.

"It means he's whipped... legitimately whipped" Cody laughed. When Ashley heard this she wasn't sure what to think. Thoughts of happiness and confusion ran through her mind.

"Well, he's a great guy" Ashley smiled.

"So, Steph... you free tonight?" Cody winked at Steph who looked shocked by his offer.

"Um, actually I'm not... I've gotta do my laundry" Steph laughed.

"Oh... okay" Cody shrugged. He thought a date with him would be more appealing than laundry but obviously to Stephanie it wasn't.

* * *

"Kevin" Ashley smiled opening the door to her room at around eight at night. She was happy to see Kevin standing there, and she felt butterflies in her stomach when she did.

"Ashley" Kevin smiled back. "Can i come in?" he asked and Ashley moved to the side to let Kevin walk in.

"I've got news for you about Vince and stuff" Kevin sighed. Ashley knew by his facial expression that it wasn't good news.

"He wants to go through with the story line, doesn't he?" Ashley asked knowing the answer would probably be yes.

"Yep" Kevin nodded. He knew it wasn't going to be fun for Ashley to go through. "And he wants to start building it up starting next week"

"Well, that's just amazing" Ashley sighed walking and taking a seat on the couch.

"There's a few good things that come with it... well more like bright sides" Kevin said. "People won't know that's it's actually real, they'll of course assume that it's fake" he explained.

"Yeah, but we'll know" Ashley admitted.

"Yeah, there's more... Vince wants you apart of it as well... on TV" Kevin said. He wanted all the raw emotions and all the people apart of the situation to be involved in it on TV.

"Meaning?" Ashley asked looking confused.

"You'll be my side through out it all" Kevin explained. Ashley wasn't sure how to react really.

"Oh, okay... Um, I'm not sure how i feel about this" Ashley sighed.

"I'm sorry, i know it must suck for you. You won't have to worry about anything though, all you'll have to do is be by my side and maybe you'll have to get on the mic at some point. He wanted more out of you, but i argued as much as i could and he settled with with me on that" Kevin explained.

"Thanks" Ashley smiled before she leaned in and kissed Kevin on the cheek. He put his hand on her chin and pushed her face so it was facing his. There was a moment of silence, where they just stared into each others eyes.

"I think I'm falling for you" Kevin sighed.

"I'm scared" Ashley whispered, her breathe starting to slow down.

"Don't be" Kevin whispered back leaning in closer to her face so there nose's were just touching. Ashley knew what was coming, but it felt like eternity until it did.

"You're to good to me" Ashley said with a half smile.

"I'm not gonna let you run away from me" Kevin whispered before he finally leaned in that little bit more and pressed his lips against Ashley's, and the two started to kiss passionately. Ashley knew she was falling for Kevin, and she couldn't help it, but falling for him is what scared her most.

* * *

**A/N**

BAD VINCE! TSK! TSK!

The storyline in the ring won't take over the story at all! It'll still be mostly out of ring stuff, so just letting you know! (:

I've got heaps of ideas for this story so chances are it's going to be a long one.

Thanks **_sososososo_** much to all the new reviewers... and old ones! xD

Please continue reviewing, seeing your reviews makes me smile! (:


	11. Chapter 11

"None... I'm a klutz... yet i haven't broken any bones yet" Ashley laughed answering Kevin's question as to whether she had broken any bones. They had been talking the whole night, and hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Fuck, it's one in the morning. I need sleep now" Ashley exclaimed getting up but Kevin took her by the arm and pulled her back down.

"No, stay! Keep talking... You keep avoiding the serious questions but answering the silly ones. Talk me to, bro" Kevin sighed as he was sitting on the couch with Ashley.

"I've told you everything" Ashley giggled resting her head on the palm on her hand.

"No, you haven't... I can tell there's something you want to talk to me about, but aren't, Ashley. Talk to me" Kevin said taking Ashley by the hand. They spent most of the night talking about random things, but Kevin kept wanted to bring up a conversation about her childhood and family life, but she kept changing the subject whenever he did.

"Kevin, what do you want me to say?" Ashley sighed rolling her eyes.

"The answer lies with you my girl" Kevin laughed.

"What can i say... I'm prone to being hurt by men! Whether it be by a boyfriend or a father" Ashley shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked with a concerned tone.

"My dad left me and my mum when i was a teenager." Ashley sighed.

"Oh my gosh... Ash, Ashley, i'm so sorry" Kevin said pulling Ashley in towards him for a hug. "I'll never hurt you, i promise" he sighed.

"Yeah, um i think you should leave" Ashley exclaimed pulling herself out of Kevin's arms.

"What? What do you mean?" Kevin asked raising an eye brow as Ashley stood up poiting to the door. Kevin didn't understand Ashley's sudden change of mood.

"I meant, i think you should leave" Ashley exclaimed again walking towards the door to open it for Kevin who just sat there unsure of what was happening. "Now" she added as he got up and slowly left her hotel room.

Kevin stood in the hallway confused as to what just happened. He thought Ashley and him were bonding through out the night, so her sudden change of mood confused him.

* * *

"So i think Kevin wants us all to go out for dinner or something with her soon, you know... make her feel apart of the group" Cody explained to Randy as they were sitting in the locker room.

"I'd rather not" Randy smirked rolling his eyes.

"Why not?" Cody asked looking rather confused.

"I don't like the girl, okay? No big deal, but i'd rather not associate myself with her and still stay friends with Ted who i've known for much longer than her" Randy explained. He didn't like the fact that he felt like he had to distance himself from Ted because of Ashley, and he certainly didn't want to let it go on any further.

"Are you joking?" Cody sighed. He didn't want any more drama to happen than what had gone on already.

"Clearly not. She can be with Kevin and they can have a jolly good time away from me" Randy exclaimed.

"What's your problem?" Cody asked.

"She is" Randy exclaimed before he got up and left the locker room, leaving Cody there to think by himself.

* * *

"So does this mean i won't have to wrestle?" Ashley asked trying to confirm what Vince had just spoken to her about.

"No, you won't for now. You'll just have to be by Kevin's side most of the time, and do some segments on the mic. No fighting for you" Vince laughed as Ashley tried to pull a smile.

"I guess i'll have to run with it. I'm not going to enjoy this though" Ashley said.

"I'm sorry, Ashley. You'll have Kevin by your side though so he'll help you if you need it" Vince smiled.

"Yeah, i guess. I just don't want to have to be around my sister and Ted if i don't need to" Ashley explained. That was the only thing that she didn't like, having to be around Eve and Ted.

"Once again, I'm sorry. Kevin's already told me how hard it's going to be for you... He came in this morning and asked if this could be done without you, but i told him that it can't be" Vince explained as Ashley listened and was shocked.

"He did that?" Ashley asked smiling to herself.

"Yes, he was really concerned for you knowing this wasn't something you wanted to do. He's very fond of you Ashley" Vince smiled. He noticed that when Kevin came into his office earlier.

"Yeah, well... I'm gonna go" Ashley smiled slightly getting up and leaving Vince's office abrubtly.

* * *

"Man? What's up?" Jake exclaimed looking over at Kevin who was sitting in his locker room looking upset.

"Just Ashley... Thought i was finally getting close to her and then she pulls a 180 on me" Kevin sighed.

"She's a girl, that's just their thing. Can't be with them, can't be without them" Jake laughed as Kevin didn't look too amused. "It's probably just the whole story line that Vince is turning this into that's getting to her. It can't be fun for her knowing her personal life is going to be displayed like that... I mean, yeah, everyone's going to think it's just fake and a story line but it's all real for her" Jake explained.

"I know, you're probably right. I'll see her tonight and speak to her about it" Kevin said.

"Exactly. Just keep reinforcing that you'll be there right by her side the whole time and she'll feel better" Jake said patting Kevin on the back, comforting his best friend.

"Thanks, man" Kevin smiled.

* * *

"Hey, hun" Kevin smiled as Ashley opened the door to her hotel room that night for him. He thought he'd just pop over without calling her.

"I'm not really in the mood" Ashley said walking away from the door and back into the room leaving Kevin standing there unsure if he could come in.

"Um, just wanted to let you know that... I know this whole story line thing is getting to you, but i'll be right there with you the whole time, so don't let it get to you" Kevin smiled walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"That's just dandy" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Okay, what's going on?" Kevin asked seeing Ashley's reaction.

"Nothing, i just think it would be better if we didn't see each other outside of work" Ashley demanded running her fingers though her hair as she was feeling nervous.

"What? I thought we we're going somewhere?" Kevin sighed.

"You thought wrong, so, just let me do me and you do you" Ashley mumbled.

"Don't do this. You and i both know you don't want that. Now tell me the truth, what's wrong" Kevin exclaimed. He could tell Ashley was trying to convince herself and him at the same time by saying those things.

"NOTHING" Ashley shouted walking over towards the couch further away from Kevin. She felt the more distance she could get from him, the easier it would be to say what she wanted to say.

"Is it me?" Kevin asked standing there awkwardly.

"YES! It's all you" Ashley exclaimed as she felt tears start to role down her face.

"What did i do?" Kevin asked looking confused as he took a few steps to get closer to Ashley.

"What did you do? What did you do?" Ashley exclaimed flailing her arms.

"Yes, what did i do?" Kevin sighed.

"You're making me fall for you... That's what you did" Ashley cried.

"I am? How is that bad?" Kevin asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"Because i can't fall for you, Kevin. Here you are this amazing guy who treats me like gold, but i can't help but think that you're gonna hurt me just like every man in my life has" Ashley confessed.

"Ashley, i... i... I won't hurt you" Kevin said walking even closer to Ashley.

"That's what Ted said... He was the first guy i put my trust into after my dad left, and what did he do? HE HURT ME" Ashley exclaimed.

"I'm not Ted, Ashley. I won't hurt you. I swear" Kevin promised. It hurt him to think that Ashley could think that he would hurt her, because he knew he never would do anything like that.

"Kevin, i can't. I'm falling for you and..." Ashley exclaimed as tears rolled down her face and before she could finish her sentence Kevin rushed over to her and pulled her into a kiss. She couldn't help but think that she needed to pull away, but she just couldn't. She was falling hard for Kevin, and that's what tore her up the most.

"Kevin, i can't do this" Ashley sighed as she finally pulled away, but Kevin wrapped his arms tightly around her and Ashley rested her head on his chest and cried softly, feeling the beat of his heart against her cheek.

"Ashley" Kevin said putting a hand on either side of her face, looking deep into her eyes. "There's nothing more i want right now then to make you happy. I know you've been hurt badly, but i can promise you that i will do everything in my power to help heal that hurt and turn it all into happiness" Kevin explained.

"You really mean that don't you?" Ashley smiled looking at Kevin who looked so serious and sincere.

"Yes. You have this hold on me that i can't seem to explain or figure out, but the more time i spend with you the more i see what an amazing girl you are. It just makes me want to be that person who you can finally be happy with, and who will make you happy" Kevin said. Ashley looked up and smiled, so many thoughts rushing through her head.

"I want you to be with me, and only me, and i only want to be with you" Kevin added.

"Are you saying you want us to be together?" Ashley asked unsure whether she understood his comment correctly.

"I don't want anyone else" Kevin admitted.

"Neither do i" Ashley giggled and nodded, and as soon as she did she put her arms around Kevin's neck and kissed him, knowing that at that moment she felt safe in a mans arms again.

* * *

**A/N**

YAY!

COUPLE, FINALLY. xD

LET THE DRAMA BEGIN!

By the way, Randy's major role starts in the next chapter. YAY.

Don't stop reviewing, please... otherwise i'll assume the story is just getting bad...

Keep reviewing, PLEASE! I really appreciate each one of them.

OHOHOHOH... and please go read and _**review**_ my new story Sun Goes Down.

THANKS.


	12. Chapter 12

"I promise not to pull another 180 on you again" Ashley giggled as she was wrapped in Kevin's arms as they were sitting on the couch.

"You better not. I can't lose you now can i?" Kevin laughed kissing her on he forehead. Ashley knew Kevin was a lovely guy that cared deeply about her, so she couldn't keep herself from falling for him.

"You won't. You're stuck with me now unfortunately" Ashley smiled. "I need a drink" Ashley exclaimed getting up to get herself some water.

"What do you want to do tonight? Or tomorrow? No, tonight since it's already 1 am" Kevin giggled.

"I don't know... I'm not fussed" Ashley said as she poured herself a glass of water.

"How about you and i do dinner together, and then we can meet up with some of the guys at a club" Kevin suggested.

"Dinner sounds perfect. Um, club...?" Ashley said with a hesitant look on her face.

"We can just to drinks at this quite lounge. Does that sound better?" Kevin suggested, forgetting Ashley wasn't a big fan of clubs.

"Yeah, that sounds better. What about the guys?" Ashley cringed.

"The guys will be fine, i promise. Steph can come too!" Kevin smiled as he walked over to Ashley. He wanted Ashley to get along with his friends since they were both so important to him.

"Okay. I just don't want them to be iffy towards me you know" Ashley explained.

"They won't be, trust me. They'll like you just the way i do" Kevin smiled wrapping his arms around Ashley from behind her.

"Just like you do?" Ashley sighed with a cheeky expression turning her body to face his.

"Well... Not exactly like i do" Kevin giggled before he leaned in and kissed Ashley.

* * *

Ashley and Kevin went out for an early dinner that night and had a really good time. Kevin took her back to her hotel room, so she could get ready with Steph to go out for some drinks with the guys.

"How was the dinner? It was your first date. Were you excited?" Steph asked Ashley as they were in Ashley's hotel room getting ready for the night.

"Yeah, i mean it was our first date as a couple... It's weird to say it... couple" Ashley laughed.

"It's so cute" Steph exclaimed doing a little jump on the spot. She could see that Kevin made Ashley happy, and in turn that made Steph happy to see her friend smiling.

"Yes, but enough talking about me" Ashley exclaimed looking through her clothes. "Do you like any of the guys?" she added.

"Um, no not really" Steph sighed walking away from Ashley.

"You lie" Ashley laughed. "Have you seen all the guys here" she added.

"Yeah, just no one in particular that i fancy" Steph shrugged.

"Well, then i expect to see you dancing all up in Cody's space... He likes you, you know?" Ashley explained. Kevin had mentioned to her that Cody had a little thing for Steph.

"Really? Oh, well... Yeah, nah" Steph sighed turning her back to Ashley.

"What's wrong with you?" Ashley laughed.

"Nothing, just... I don't want to be set up with anyone, okay?" Steph said.

"Whatever you like" Ashley sighed. She didn't understand why Steph didn't want to be with any of the guys, but she was sure she'd find out soon.

Steph just stood there thinking how much she wanted Ashley to drop the subject and for it to not pop up again during the night.

* * *

Kevin came to Ashley's hotel room along with Jake and Mike to pick up Steph and Ashley, and take them to the lounge where Cody and Randy would be waiting for them already. The five of them caught a cab, and were now just walking to the lounge up the street.

"So... dating the fancy boy now, are we?" Jake laughed wrapping an arms around Ashley in a friendly way. Kevin and Jake were the closest out of the group of guys, so Kevin really wanted Ashley to get along with Jake.

"Fancy boy? That's what i shall call him now" Ashley giggled poking Kevin in the stomach as he just giggled.

"Nah, i usually just call him dumb ass, but i doubt you'd want to call him that" Jake laughed as they were now outside the lounge.

"Just warning you, Cody's excited to see you" Mike whispered into Steph's ear.

"That's nice" Steph smiled not really caring much for what Mike said as they walked in.

They walked into the lounge to find Cody and Randy sitting in a rounded booth towards the side of the place. There was a small dance floor and a fair amount of people there, but it wasn't to packed so it was just perfect.

"This place SUCKS" Randy exclaimed as the five of them walked over to them.

"Hello to you too" Kevin exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. hi" Randy shrugged as they all sat down in the booth together.

"Hi Steph" Cody smiled after he said hi to everyone else.

"Um, hi" Steph sighed feeling really uncomfortable for several reasons.

"Randy, you didn't say hi to Ashley" Kevin exclaimed glaring at Randy.

"Oh, hey" Randy mumbled not really caring. Ashley just looked at Kevin and gave him a look of concern.

"He's a fool" Kevin whispered into Ashley's ear causing her to laugh.

"We don't keep secrets from each other Kevin" Jake laughed.

"I'm going to get us some drinks" Mike said getting up to go over to the bar.

"I'll come with you" Randy groaned getting up to go with Mike.

"What's with him?" Steph asked noticing Randy's weird mood.

"He's just being a dick head, don't worry" Kevin explained.

* * *

"You like The Big Bang Theory on top of everything else we were just talking about? Kevin, i approve" Jake exclaimed patting Kevin on the back causing Ashley to giggle. Kevin was so happy to see that Ashley had been getting along with Jake.

"Cody, snap out of it. She doesn't want you" Mike whispered into Cody's ear. He noticed Cody staring at Steph who was sitting across from him.

"I know, i know" Cody sighed under his breath.

"Who want's another drink? I think we should all have another drink? Another drink? Okay!" Randy mumbled. Randy was fairly tispy at this point.

"Maybe you should settle down on the drinking, bro" Jake exclaimed.

"Maybe you should tell your bro, and his thing to leave, bro" Randy exclaimed. Ashley just looked over at Kevin.

"What's he talking about?" Steph asked looking at Kevin. Kevin looked down at Ashley and hesitated to speak.

"Tell her, bro. I don't care. It's not like i'll care if she likes me anyway" Randy explained.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked looking up at Kevin as he had his arm wrapped around her.

"He's just a jerk, remember that" Kevin said before he wanted to continue and Ashley nodded. "He doesn't really like you. I don't know why i've tried talking to him, but he just gets that way, he'll come around" Kevin explained.

"No i won't. Because of her we don't hang out with Ted anymore, so fuck that. Never going to like her, plus she doesn't fit in with all of us. She's not fun, she's all boring and stuff" Randy said. Even though he was tispy, everyone at that table knew he meant every word he was saying.

"Shut your fucking mouth" Kevin exclaimed.

"You know i'm right" Randy laughed.

"Just stop, Randy! Seriously" Jake shouted.

"Can we leave?" Ashley asked Kevin who smiled and nodded. He knew Randy made the whole situation uncomfortable, and if they stayed it only would of gotten worse.

"I'm leaving with you guys" Jake added as they all got up to leave.

"You coming?" Ashley asked looking at Steph.

"No, i'll stay with Cody and Mike and sort this guy out for you" Steph explained and Ashley smiled and left with the guys.

* * *

Steph stayed back because she wanted to see what was wrong with Randy and why he was being so rude to Ashley, so she took him away from Cody and Mike to speak to him in private.

"What's wrong with you?" Steph exclaimed after she dragged Randy to the corner of the lounge.

"Nothing, Steph. I don't like that girl and i've told you that before" Randy explained.

"Yes, you told me you didn't like her, but i told you that when you actually spent time with her your feelings towards her would change" Steph said rolling her eyes.

"Aha... and i did, and they haven't" Randy laughed.

"Your feelings changed towards me" Steph exclaimed placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but that's because your amazing" Randy winked putting his hands around her and pulling her into him.

"NO! She's my friend... You can't do that. How am i ever going to tell her now that I'm seeing a guy who hates her" Steph exclaimed. Steph had been seeing Randy for a while now. Neither of them wanted to say anything to anyone because of everything that was going on with Ashley and Kevin, but now that everything seemed steady between them Steph was hoping she could finally tell Ashley about Randy.

"I'm not going to play nice with someone i dislike, Steph. You know that's not me" Randy shrugged. Steph just rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

**A/N**

Ohhh, Steph and Randal.

DUMDUMDUM.

Ummmmo, please continue reviewing lovelies.

I'LL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE FOR IT! (:

THANKS! (:


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm so sorry about him" Kevin sighed as he, Ashley and Jake walked through the hotel corridor.

"It's not you. It's fine, i'll just learn to ignore him. I'll add him to my list" Ashley shrugged. It got to her that Randy didn't like her, but she didn't want to show it to Kevin.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Jake exclaimed.

"No, no... It's fine. I don't want someone to be forced into liking me. He doesn't like me, and that's it" Ashley sighed.

"Well, you've got us and we really like you" Kevin smiled wrapping his arm around Ashley. He knew inside that Ashley was saddened by this, he just didn't understand what was wrong with Randy.

"Exactly, and i've got Steph, so it's all good" Ashley half smiled.

"Exactly" Jake nudged Ashley.

"This is me" Ashley said as she got to her door.

"Want me to stay the night?" Kevin asked taking Ashley by the hand.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm just going to sleep, totally wrecked" Ashley said leaning against her door.

"Okay, well if you need anything you know where to find me, sweetie" Kevin smiled before he leaned in and kissed Ashley.

"Night" Ashley sighed as she pulled away and opened the door, walking into her room.

"Fucking Randy" Jake exclaimed as he and Kevin made their way back to their hotel room.

Ashley walked into her hotel room, not knowing what to think. She walked around her hotel room unsure of herself, before she walked into her bedroom, laid down on the bed and cried into her pillow. The thought that someone hated her because of Ted killed her, but the one thought that kept rolling around in her mind were Randy's words of her not fitting in.

* * *

A day had passed, and Ashley was making her way through the arena heading to Kevin's make up room when she spotted Randy sitting with Ted and Eve. She was confused at first but then her mind just went blank and all she wanted to do was get to Kevin.

"Hey you" Kevin smiled as Ashley walked into his locker room. He walked over and kissed Ashley, noticing there was something wrong when she didn't really respond. "What's wrong?" he added.

"Randy's out there with Ted and Eve... Seems like he couldn't wait to speak to him again" Ashley sighed.

"Forget him, please. He's a dickhead who doesn't get what's going on" Kevin said trying to comfort Ashley.

"Okay, he's forgotten" Ashley exclaimed trying to pull a smile on as Kevin put a hand on her cheek.

"Good" Kevin laughed leaning in and kissing Ashley. She didn't want to tell him anything, but she couldn't get Randy's words out of her mind.

"Awwww, how cute" Steph announced as she walked into Kevin's locker room.

"Did you speak to him" Ashley immediately said after she saw Steph.

"Um, yeah... I don't really know what to say..." Steph sighed, and Ashley nodded knowing that meant Steph didn't get anywhere with Randy. Steph knew telling Ashley about her and Randy wasn't a good idea now, but she hoped she could tell her soon.

"It's fine. He hates me, i hate him" Ashley laughed.

"You hate him?" Steph asked.

"Well, i don't like him after what he said to me" Ashley exclaimed. Steph knew she couldn't of expected much more from Ashley, after how Randy acted last night, and Steph knew Randy wasn't going to change anytime soon.

* * *

"So, you're not talking to any of them now?" Ted asked Randy as they were sitting in catering together, along with Eve.

"Nope. I hate her, she probably hates me too now, so it's a perfect excuse for me to be able to hang around with you" Randy smiled.

"It's good to know we have you on our side" Eve smiled just as Steph walked up to them.

"Randy, can i talk to you?" Steph demanded.

"Sit, sit" Randy shrugged.

"Um, no... They're the enemy" Steph exclaimed.

"The enemy? What are you five?" Ted laughed.

"Randy?" Steph sighed trying to ignore Ted. The four of them didn't notice but Ashley and Kevin walked by, and noticed the four of them there together.

"What's Steph doing with Ted and Eve?" Ashley asked Kevin as they walked by.

"I don't know... Just relax, we'll find out later" Kevin said as they walked on by, but Ashley pulled him to the side where they couldn't see them, but Ashley and Kevin could see them, so they watched on.

"Randy, what are you doing with them?" Steph exclaimed after she pulled Randy aside.

"They're my friends Steph, you know like you're friends with Ashley" Randy said.

"I don't think i can do this" Steph sighed. She knew that her being with Randy would only cause trouble, and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Oh, come on... Yes, you can. You don't want to give up on us" Randy pleaded putting his arms around Steph's waist.

"No, i don't, but..." Steph said.

"So, that's that. We'll continue doing what we're doing, and everyone's going to be happy" Randy winked.

"Except for Ashley" Steph sighed.

"Forget about Ashley, you'll be happy and that's all you should care about" Randy said as he leaned in and kissed hrt, Steph kissing him back. She knew she probably shouldn't like Randy, but she couldn't help it. To her he was a completely different person than what he was like to everyone else.

* * *

"Ahem" Ashley groaned clearing her throat as she walked into Randy's dressing room to get his attention. She wanted to come and talk to him to see if she could make sense of him.

"What do you want?" Randy sighed turning around and seeing Ashley. He didn't want to deal with her at that moment, let alone talk to her.

"Why don't you like me?" Ashley exclaimed.

"I told you last night" Randy laughed.

"Yeah... yeah you did" Ashley sighed, the words going through her mind again, as though someone was constantly whispering them into her ear.

"Do you want me to repeat them?" Randy said with an attitude causing Ashley to roll her eyes.

"Why do you think I'm boring?" Ashley asked standing there with her arms folded.

"Do you go out much?" Randy asked, raising an eye brow.

"No" Ashley replied.

"Do you drink? Like go out and get drunk with people at clubs and stuff?" Randy asked casually, the words just falling out of his mouth.

"No" Ashley sighed.

"Have you had sex since you broke up with Ted?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face.

"No" Ashley mumbled, a tear forming in her eye.

"See... you're boring. Now if you'd excuse me i have to leave now. I've got a date" Randy exclaimed trying to leave.

"That's how you judge a person? By how fun they are?" Ashley exclaimed, flailing her arms, enraged by Randy's comments to her.

"Well, yeah i guess. That's how i'm judging you" Randy explained.

"You don't even know me, you don't know what i've got to offer" Ashley said, shaking her head.

"That's the thing, you've got nothing to offer" Randy said, before rushing past Ashley, leaving her standing in his locker room in shock, those words being imprinted in her mind

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry if this chapter was boring.

DRAMA IS JUST AROUND LE CORNER.

Thanks to all my new reviewers.

I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

Keep the reviews coming.

Fanksssssssssssssssss.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, what you doing tonight, bro?" Jake asked Kevin as they got back to the hotel room after the show that night.

"Going over to Ashley for dinner and a movie i think" Kevin smiled. He loved spending as much time with Ashley as he could.

"That's cute, can i come?" Jake laughed teasing Kevin. He was happy for his best friend because he could tell he really liked Ashley, and was happy to be with her.

"Uh, no. Think she just needs to spend some time with her man" Kevin explained.

"Is she alright with the whole Randy thing?" Jake asked.

"Uh, yeah, i think so... well at least i hope so" Kevin sighed as he took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, me too. Just make sure she doesn't let him get to her because he's just being an idiot" Jake said taking a seat opposite Kevin who nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, we'll have a nice quite night in and she'll feel all better" Kevin smiled.

"Sounds good. She doesn't really like going out much where there's big scenes or crowds does she?" Jake asked. From what Kevin told him before, that's what he had gathered about Ashley.

"Uh, no, she doesn't really. She's more of a stay in, have dinner and a nice intimate night rather than go out and get smashed and not really talk" Kevin explained. That was one of the things he liked most about Ashley, was that she was more of a personal girl who he could spend quality time with.

"Can't blame the girl for that" Jake giggled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready and head over to her room" Kevin said as he got up and went to go get changed to see Ashley.

* * *

"Babe, it's me" Kevin exclaimed knocking on Ashley's door that night.

"Cooooooooming" Ashley exclaimed.

"A... Ashley?" Kevin exclaimed as he looked at a disheveled Ashley, who was trying to keep herself standing up straight. "What's the matter?" he added taking her by the hand and walking into her room with her, shutting the door behind them.

"Nothing" Ashley mumbled, her eyes rolling back into her head as Kevin shot a glare at her. "I drank... A LOT!" she added laughing as Kevin held her up in his arms, his arms around her waist.

"Why... why did you do that? You don't drink" Kevin asked. He didn't understand what had gotten into Ashley all of a sudden.

"Because if i drank it would mean i was... that i was fun" Ashley slurred.

"No, no it wouldn't. Who told you that? Why are you thinking that?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Randy did... such a lovely fella he is" Ashley laughed.

"He told you to get drunk?" Kevin asked looking scared and confused at the same time.

"No, well yes... i mean... he told me that i... whatever... let's go to a club, and then the other thing on the check list was to have sex, so let's have sex after, and i think i'm all set" Ashley mumbled as Kevin looked at her and couldn't help but feel horrible.

"Ashley, honey, you need to stay here and not go anywhere. I'll stay here with you so you're safe" Kevin smiled, but inside he was so worried. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Ashley while she was in this state.

"No... I WANNA GO OUT" Ashley shouted in Kevin's face.

"No, no, you don't. Just sit right here, babe" Kevin said nicely taking Ashley and sitting her down on the couch.

"I'm just going to call Jake so we can sort something out for you, okay?" Kevin explained.

"Will Jake take me out?" Ashley pleaded.

"No, he won't" Kevin sighed as he went to Ashley's bedroom and closed the door to call Jake.

* * *

"Dude, she's a mess, get down here please" Kevin asked Jake after he told him that Ashley was drunk.

_"No problem. Just give me a minute and i'll be there" Jake said on the other line before he hanged up, and left to make his way to Ashley's room._

"Do you want something to drink, Ash...Ashley?" Kevin mumbled as he opened the door to go back to Ashley, but he didn't find her in the room.

"Ashley!" Kevin shouted walking around the room, but not seeing her anywhere.

"It's me" Jake exclaimed knocking on the front door for Kevin to let him in, and Kevin rushed to the door.

"I can't find Ashley" Kevin sighed running his hands through his hair, feeling nervous.

"What do you mean? You called me a minute ago. Where is she?" Jake said walking around the room.

"I don't know... i don't know" Kevin shouted running around the room, looking behind things and under things thinking she may have been hiding, but she wasn't.

"Check if her phone's here" Jake exclaimed. Kevin walked over to check Ashley's purse and where she usually keeps her phone on the coffee table but it wasn't there. So Kevin decided to call her phone just incase.

"Shit, she's not answering" Kevin exclaimed stomping his foot down.

"Where the fuck is she?" Jake asked looking really worried.

"I don't know... Come on" Kevin exclaimed as he grabbed his sweat jacket from the couch and rushed out of the room with Jake in search of Ashley. Kevin felt a sudden rush of worry, he didn't know where Ashley was and he knew she was really drunk, so he needed to find her to make sure she was okay.

* * *

"I'm sorry, i haven't seen her" Dolph shrugged.

"Thanks, bro" Kevin sighed as he and Jake walked off down the corridor. The two of them had been knocking on doors asking if anyone had seen Ashley, but everyone told them they hadn't. The longer it went on that they couldn't find Ashley, the more worried they got.

"Just keep calling her mobile" Jake said as he and Kevin hopped into a lift.

"Still no answer" Kevin sighed. They made their way down to the lobby and figured they should look around there and ask if anyone had seen her.

"Sorry" Kevin said tapping a man that worked at the hotel on the shoulder who turned around, smiled and nodded for Kevin to continue. "You didn't happen to see a girl walk by here who had browny blondish hair, and was wearing short grey dress" Kevin explained.

"Oh, i think i know which girl you were talking about" The man said with a smile on his face. "She was a little on the tipsy side... " the man added.

"YES! YES! That's her... Do you know where she went or where she is now?" Kevin rushed as he wanted to get the information out of the man as soon as he could.

"Um, she left with some man who insisted she leave with him a minute or two ago" the man explained.

"Insisted she leave with him? A man? Where did they go?" Jake asked as Kevin quickly ran to go outside of the hotel.

"Not too sure, I'm sorry... He came into the hotel and spotted her walking through and then he walked out with her to the left" the man shrugged pointing outside to the left.

"Okay, thank you" Jake exclaimed as he ran outside to catch up with Kevin.

"Oi, man wait up" Jake shouted seeing Kevin running around the street, Jake catching up quickly. "Where could she be?" he asked Kevin.

"NO!" A high pitched voice shrieked.

"Was that her?" Kevin exclaimed, his heart racing as he was so scared at this point. The voice came from around the corner, so they tried to follow it.

"FUCK OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE" The same high pitched voice shouted, Kevin and Jake rushing to the voice. They turn the corner into an empty looking street where they saw two bodies pressed up against the wall, a shorter person against the wall with a taller person against her.

"I think that's Ashley" Jake said as he and Kevin began to run to the two people who were a distance away from them.

"OI! LEAVE HER ALONE" Kevin shouted out of the top of his lungs, rushing to Ashley's aid. The guy looked shocked and let go of Ashley for a second getting distracted by Kevin.

"I said no. FUCK OFF" Ashley shouted pushing the guy with a force and kicking him in the crotch, the guy then stumbling and dropping to the floor in pain. Ashley than began to run away in the guys' direction, not realizing it was them until she got closer.

"ASHLEY" Kevin exclaimed seeing Ashley run towards him, tears rolling down his face seeing Ashley with his own eyes. Kevin slowed down as did Ashley and he embraced her in a huge hug.

"Oh, Kevin... I..." Ashley cried into Kevin's chest, hardly being able to speak. Jake continued running towards the guy on the floor. He picked him up by the shirt and pushed him against the wall, throwing a punch straight to his face, the guy screaming as Jake did so. Jake then pushed him to the floor.

"Stop... I won't touch her" The man exclaimed.

"You won't be able to touch any girl again" Jake exclaimed before he kicked the man with full force in the crotch. Jake knew he had to stop himself before he did any worse damage so he punched the guy in the face one more time.

Kevin and Ashley stood there, Ashley crying in Kevin's arms as he had one arm wrapped around her waist and another wrapped around her head, his hand covering her ear so she wouldn't hear what was going on in the background. Kevin felt Ashley's heart beating against his chest, he knew how scared she must of felt.

"Did he do anything to you?" Kevin sighed.

"N...no" Ashley gasped. He was so happy to be in Kevin's safe arms. Kevin knew he probably shouldn't ask anymore at that moment in time.

"It's okay, you're safe with me now" Kevin sighed as he felt a tear roll down his face falling onto Ashley's hair. He was so relived to be holding her, knowing she was with him.

"Let's get back to the hotel, she shouldn't stay here" Jake suggested and Kevin nodded.

"Let's go, sweetie?" Kevin asked and Ashley nodded. Kevin put his arm around Ashley, and she rested her head against him as the three of them slowly walked back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry if this chapter was kinda random, but yeah.

Mass drama around the corner, so stayed reading! (:

Please let me know if you're losing interest in this story...

I'm losing reviewers, so i'm guessing that's so...

Anyway, please REVIEEEEEEEEEW, they make me happy.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ugh" Ashley groaned half awake and peaking at her phone to see the time which read 9:30 am. It was their day off, which she was really happy to have.

"Kevin?" Ashley asked getting up out of bed the next morning with a blinding headache. She remembered everything from last night,and remembered getting into bed with Kevin that night.

"You're awake" Kevin smiled poking up from the couch where he was lying down, and watching Cake Boss.

"Yes" Ashley sighed with a little smile on her face as she flopped onto the couch, cuddling up next to him. Being in his arms made her feel better.

"Are you okay from last night?" Kevin asked looking at Ashley who looked so comfortable and peaceful with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I was a damsel in distress, and you were my hero who came and saved me" Ashley giggled tightening her grip that she had around Kevin, squeezing in affection.

"You know i'll always be there for my damsel" Kevin laughed poking Ashley on the nose playfully. He was so content with where he was with Ashley. Everything between the two of them felt so right.

"I know. I don't know what would of happened if it wasn't for you finding me when you did last night. Thank you for..." Ashley began to say with a smile on her face looking Kevin straight in the eyes.

"Shhh" Kevin said putting a finger over Ashley's lips. "Don't thank me... just keep smiling like you are now, and that's enough for me" Kevin whispered before he leaned in and kissed Ashley.

"I'll be quiet for as long as you want me to, just as long as you keep kissing me like that " Ashley laughed crinkling her nose at him causing him to giggle.

"You're wish is my command damsel" Kevin laughed as he reached out and put a hand behind Ashley's neck, slowly pushing it towards her and they engaged in a soft kiss.

* * *

"It sucks keeping us a secret" Steph pouted as she was lying in bed with Randy at her hotel room.

"You wouldn't have to if you didn't care so much about Ashley" Randy explained and he felt Steph nod on his chest.

"She just makes things so difficult you know... She doesn't even spend as much time with me anymore now, since she's been with Kevin" Steph sighed.

"Exactly, which is why you should tell her. If she's a true friend she'll accept your feelings towards me" Randy said.

"You're right" Steph smiled. She was happy when she was with Randy, but she couldn't help but feel guilty when she was with him.

"I've even got the perfect idea that will definitely make her be okay with our relationship" Randy smirked as he wriggled himself up so he was now sitting on the bed, as was Steph.

"What? What?" Steph asked eagerly.

"Let me think about it during the day and i'll fill you in" Randy said as he got up to go to the bathroom.

"You better" Steph giggled to herself. She thought any idea that would help Ashley be okay with them would be better than nothing.

* * *

That evening Ashley and Kevin were still in Ashley's hotel room lounging around, and just spending time together, which is just what Ashley loved.

"I'm just gonna go see Steph and see if she has any good movies we can watch. She's the go to girl for things like that" Ashley explained as she got up off the couch where her and Kevin were sitting and talking until they decided they wanted to watch a movie.

"Oh, um... I'll come with you" Kevin said hopping up.

The two quickly put sweaters on, and walked over to Steph's room. Ashley was about to knock on her door until she heard a man's voice coming from inside the room, so she stopped and pressed her ear against the door to listen in.

"Oh, it's Randy in there" Ashley whispered, her ear pressed against the door.

_"Forget about Ashley... You don't need her in your life..." Randy said from inside Steph's room._

"They're talking about me..." Ashley whispered to Kevin whose eyes widened.

_"So, you're saying when i see her next i should make her feel guilty about being with Kevin because she's forgetting about me, and then tell her about you, so then she'll have to accept us" Steph said._

"Oh my gosh, what?" Ashley sighed looking at Kevin who shut his eyes in hurt from what he was hearing.

_"Yes" Randy replied to Steph._

_"I guess i can do that. Why do i have to distance her from us though, can't we all just be friends" Steph giggled._

_"No, because otherwise... Just no" Randy mumbled, stopping himself from explaining anything further._

"Let me in" Ashley shouted knocking furiously on the door. Kevin just stood there and linked his arm around Ashley, showing her he was supporting her. Ashley wasn't sure what was going through her head, but all she could feel was shock.

"Ashley?" Steph exhaled opening the door to see Kevin and Ashley standing there. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean what you just heard" she added.

"Some friend" Ashley exclaimed as Randy moved forward to the door.

"Please don't be mad... he's different when he's with me" Steph explained.

"That's not what i care about" Ashley exclaimed.

"I'd be quite if i was you" Randy smirked.

"Shut up, Randy. You were going to make Steph make Ashley feel guilty about being with me, so she'd be okay with Steph being with you? You're sick" Kevin sighed squeezing Ashley's hand as he felt her shaking in his grip.

"Ashley would know all about guilt wouldn't she?" Randy laughed with a smirk on his face as he shot Ashley an intense glare.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ashley asked.

"Ted told me what you did to him" Randy sighed, and as soon as Ashley heard him say that she felt her face go red, knowing full well what Randy was now talking about. She felt her heart sink hoping he wouldn't say it.

"What's he talking about?" Kevin asked Ashley who didn't move but started to breathe heavily from nervousness.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Randy asked Ashley who shook her head slowly.

"What? Tell me what?" Kevin asked looking so confused with what was going on.

"Your little girlfriend here thought she'd pull a little trick on our boy, Ted. She..." Randy began to explain before Ashley interrupted him.

"Randy, please don't" Ashley sighed.

"Sorry, Ashley... You see when she found out about Ted and Eve, so she told him she was pregnant. She hoped he'd pick her over Eve if she was pregnant with his child, but then when he didn't she told him she lost the baby because of him. She wanted to guilt him into breaking up with Eve, and to get back together with her... but obviously that didn't work either" Randy explained. Ashley felt her heart sink into her stomach after Randy finished talking. She kept her eyes closed the whole time hoping this was all just a horrible dream.

"Randy that actually happened... She was pregnant with his baby" Kevin sighed looking Randy dead in the eyes. Steph just stood there with her head in her hands not believing what was going on.

"No, she wasn't... There was no baby" Randy sighed as he looked over at Ashley, as did Kevin. "Was there, Ashley?" Randy added.

"Please tell me what he's talking about isn't true" Kevin asked turning to Ashley whose eyes were filled with tears.

"It's not what you think" Ashley said shaking her head as she saw the look on Kevin's face turn from one of hope, to one of disgust.

"Oh, i'm sure it is" Kevin sighed as he pulled his hands out of Ashley's grip, and rushed off down the corridor making his way to the elevator.

"KEVIN, WAIT" Ashley cried out rushing after him, turning her head back quickly to shoot a hurtful look at Randy.

* * *

**A/N**

DRAMALAMLAMLMALMA!

Sorry it took me so long to update.

I've been really busy lately.

Anyway, hope you're liking this so far.

Please REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW. (:


	16. Chapter 16

"Kevin, wait, please" Ashley exclaimed running after Kevin into the elevator. Kevin ran into the elevator, but much to his disappointment Ashley ran into it after him. The elevator closed and began to make it's way up.

"I have nothing to say to you... You should get out when the doors open again" Kevin sighed resting himself onto the elevator wall, tilting his head back in frustration. The doors opened a few short seconds later, but Ashley pressed the emergency button, causing the elevator to stop where it was.

"We're not leaving until you talk to me" Ashley cried, pleading with Kevin.

"You want me to talk to you? Fine, let's talk. Why the fuck did you lie to me?" Kevin groaned, clearly upset by the situation.

"Kevin.. I... I... I wanted you to trust me, and make you feel like I trusted you" Ashley explained, tears rolling down her face.

"So, you lied to me? How would that make me trust you?" Kevin asked.

"By telling you a secret you would of felt special, and you obviously did. I knew you cared about me, and that you were a special guy, so I just wanted to tell you something so you would believe that i saw something in you" Ashley explained, taking a seat on the elevator floor.

"Do you know that the moment I felt our connection was when you told me that. That was the moment that I really started to like you, it's where we kind of started" Kevin sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry it was a lie, but at least it happened" Ashley said. She couldn't bare the though of Kevin being mad at her.

"That just means everything was based off a lie" Kevin explained, rubbing his fingers though his thick brown hair. Ashley got up and walked over to Kevin.

"It may have started off from a lie. but we're not a lie... Kevin, us, this... isn't a lie" Ashley said touching Kevin's chest, by his heart, feeling the rush of his heart beat on the palm of her hand.

"Ashley... I can't do this for now" Kevin sighed pulling Ashley's hand away from his chest.

"Kevin, but..."Ashley began to say before the elevator doors opened, Kevin rushed out. Ashley remained standing their alone, feeling more alone than ever seeing Kevin walk away.

Right then and there she thought Kevin wanted nothing to do with her, and thinking that tore her up inside as he was the only thing she cared about in her life at that moment.

* * *

"Aw, you two are so cute together" Ted smiled as Randy introduced Stephanie to him as his girlfriend.

"Thanks. I adore this one" Randy said wrapping an arm around Steph as the three of then stood in catering.

"What's going on, Steph" Layla asked as she approached the three of them.

"Ummm, Randy and I are sort of together you could say" Steph explained carefully, knowing Layla didn't really like Randy.

"Oh, really? Isn't that just lovely" Layla smirked at the two.

"I'm sorry, I know the two of you don't really like each other, but he's amazing to me" Steph smiled. She didn't want her sister to be mad at her.

"I'm just going to go, and leave you two love birds together" Layla sighed before she slowly walked away.

"Looks like no one really likes us together" Steph mumbled, upset at the situation.

"They will, babe" Randy smiled trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Well, I love the two of you together" Ted added. Steph felt awkward being around Ted as she was unsure how to be around him. She didn't know where her friendship with Ashley stood, so she didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Shit, i don't think it's worth breaking up with her though" Jake said to Kevin as they were sitting back in their hotel room after their show that day.

"She hurt me a lot, Jake. So why shouldn't i?" Kevin sighed, leaning back on the couch he and Jake were sitting on in their hotel room.

"Because you two are so right for each other" Jake said. He knew how much Ashley meant to Kevin, and just how much Kevin meant to Ashley. Jake knew how much it must of been tearing her up inside knowing Kevin was apart from her.

"But, she lied to me, Jake... It's not so much the lie itself, but the fact that when she told me that, it was the first moment i truly felt close to her, you know?" Kevin said.

"I know, but she needs you Kevin" Jake mumbled, unsure of he should of said that or not because he knew Kevin was hurt.

"Well, what about what i need?" Kevin exclaimed. His emotions were running wild, and he was so confused.

"You need her" Jake said, knowing that was the truth, and Kevin just needed to see that.

"No, i don't" Kevin said trying to convince himself.

"Yes, Kevin, you do. I can see it in your eyes that your missing her already" Jake explained. He knew his best friend well enough to see how he was feeling.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk" Kevin sighed, getting up and leaving the hotel room.

* * *

"Lay, can I talk to you?" Ashley smiled after Layla opened the door to her hotel room. Ashley showed up at Layla's room, hoping for advice that could help her with the situation. She looked up to Layla, and knew that she could speak to her about nothing.

"Of course, come in" Layla smiled, moving to the side so Ashley could come in. She heard about what happened from Jake, and knew Ashley must of been tearing herself up inside.

"It's about Kevin, which I'm sure you heard what happened so I'm not going to repeat it" Ashley said, walking over and taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm sorry. You messed up, yes, but the two of you can over come this little thing. I promise. You didn't try to hurt him or anything" Layla smiled trying to comfort her friend.

"That's what I was thinking. This happened at the beginning, we weren't even together then. I just hate that I hurt him, I never meant for that to happen" Ashley sighed. Just thinking about how she made Kevin upset, upset her.

"Exactly. Just give him time. He still adores you, so he'll be back at your door sooner than you think" Layla explained. Ashley just hoped what Layla was saying was right.

"You're right. I think I may just go to see him now, and speak to him. I can't wait for him, I miss him already" Ashley shrugged.

"What ever you think will help" Layla said as Ashley and her both stood up.

"Okay, wish me luck" Ashley smiled.

"You don't need luck, he loves you" Layla giggled before she hugged Ashley, and Ashley left her room bounding for Kevin's.

* * *

**A/N**

Updated. YAY!

Hope you enjoyed.

I'm losing my reviewers for this story. Is it getting bad?

Anyway, let me know when you REVIEEEEEW.

Thanks. (:


End file.
